Why now?
by BurnThisCityWithMe
Summary: Used to be called She Had The world. Sasuhina, NaruSaku, and a bit of KibaHina. Slight KibaIno, among others...  Sex scenes will occur.
1. He's finally done it!

_"She had the world."_

She had the world, such meaningful words if you put them in a sentence together. For Hinata Hyuga, she _wanted _the world, but never got it. This is why, she started fighting for what she wanted.

It seems like she could never grasp the way the world works in such cruel ways. Indeed Hinata, was an innocent, gentle human being. Probably the most gentle person, you could ever have the pleasure of meeting. Always seeing the best in people, never hurting anyone, trying her hardest to accomplish her goals.

"Hinata-chan, are you paying attention to me?" an upset Sakura growled.

"G-Gomen, Sakura-chan, I was daydreaming…What we-were you saying?" Hinata bit her lip, cursing herself for letting her attention wonder so easily.

"I was saying, Sasuke-kun has finally done it!" Sakura spat out, making Hinata jump.

"What, what do you mean?" Hinata blinked, not having a notion of what had happened.

"He's broken my heart for the last time, Hinata-chan! I'm moving on!" Hinata tilted her head to see her pink haired friend, give up on her "true love". To be honest, Hinata had always had a crush on Sasuke, mostly because she admired him, and how he always fought for what he wanted. In some ways he was like another Naruto to her, except more mysterious (which Hinata liked).

Only because Sakura wanted him…She backed down.

"Oh?" Hinata chanted.

"Yes! There's plenty other fish in the sea for me! Like…Uhm…Like?…" Sakura started to pace in a circle, and snapping her fingers to try and think of a man suitable.

"Naruto-kun?" …She paused, took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Hinata-chan, can you keep a secret?" Hinata nodded with a small smile.

"Naruto is the only man…Excuse me, boy to ever love me. I think I've always liked him, just a little bit. It must be love, after all the times…But he's such a…A _**doofus!**_" she began to pace again, this time faster. Hinata hid a frown when Sakura called Naruto a doofus. She didn't think Sakura should use words like that about him.

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid that if you finally admit that you love him, your walls will come crashing down, and you'll be scared that he might not love you anymore because he won't like what he see's. Then you'll be all alone again?" Sakura once again sighed.

"You've always had a way with words, Hinata-chan." Sakura plumped down on her bed, sighing while covering her face with her favourite pink pillow. Hinata stood to her feet, and walked to Sakura's desk where her book of pressed flowers laid.

"I think I should probably go now, Sakura-chan." Hinata grabbed her book tightly to her chest. Sakura's head popped up like a daisy.

"What? Hina, no! I need girl time!" she whimpered while pluming up her bottom lip, to look like a puppy.

"But, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun need my help…I have to help them study."

Sakura remembered how Hinata promised those two bakas to help cram for the next Science test that would be coming up, 45% of their final grade.

"Oh shoot…Goddamn their tiny brains! Text me later or something?"

"D-Don't be so mean ab-about them. They're so-some of our best friends! But y-yes, of course I'll text you." Hinata picked up her schoolbag, and shoved her precious book into the checked bag. Then she hugged her good friend goodbye.

Hinata rushed around the corner, trying her best not to be late to her study with her two best friends. Speeding up, she finally got to Kiba's house. She gracefully knocked on the door. (No one could knock a door gracefully…Except Hinata Hyuga, who could probably swim in sewerage and still look like an angel in clouds.) Waiting for the door to open, Hinata knocked once more, and successfully got an answer from the inside house.

"It's open!" barked a familiar voice to Hinata. She quietly let herself in, and heard two boys bickering.

"Don't let strangers into **my** house, dobe!" shouted the other boy, who was obviously annoyed.

"Well, if you got up off **your** lazy ass, I wouldn't have to!" a voice shouted back, probably the aforementioned 'dobe'. Hinata popped her head in the room where the two voices were coming from.

"O-Ohayo?" she spoke softly, and saw Kiba and Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! It's about time!" Naruto ran up to Hinata, greeting her with a rather large hug. Hinata's face turned bright red, and could hardly breathe.

_N-N-Naruto-kun's t-t-t-to-touching me…_

"Na-Naru-Naruto-kun…I-I ca-can't br-"

"Let go of her, you dobe! You're killing her!" Kiba shouted and threw a pencil at the young blonde. Naruto gently let her down, and soon apologised, then gave her his infamous goofy grin.

"It's qu-quite a-alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata quickly calmed her thoughts, and sat down beside Kiba, taking out all her notes she had prepared the night before.

"Oh Hinata-chan! Are they cheat codes for us? Why you shouldn't have!" Naruto sang with delight and joy, hoping this test would now be a straight shooter for him. Kiba sighed, and backhanded the back of Naruto's head.

"They're notes, dobe!"

"…I'M NEVER GOING TO PASS THIS TEST!" Naruto whined, while Hinata frowned to his pessimism.

"If you th-think like th-that Naruto-kun, th-then you might not!" he sighed, sitting down with the two.

"I guess you're right, Hinata-chan. I'm ready to study!" Hinata smiled, seeing the old Naruto back. A vibration came from Naruto's pocket. Kiba scowled irritably, trying to hold back anymore insults for Hinata's sake.

"Naruto, please tell me that was your phone, and not something else…"

"UGH, KIBA! What the hell dude?" Naruto took his phone out of his pocket and waved it in Kiba's face.

"See! I got a text, stupid!"

"You wanna take that phone out of my face, before I shove it up your ass!" Naruto gulped, and sat back down. Reading his text he grew a smile. Hinata guessed that it was probably Sakura, so she smiled, happy for Naruto.

"Hey guys! Would you mind if one more joined the party? Pleaseee!" Kiba barked, literally barked at him. Naruto yet again gulped, scared to ask another question.

"Who?…" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke-teme!" Hinata twitched, her smile died on her face. Her thoughts went from content to nervous. Two words ran through her head…

_Oh no…_

"What do you think, Hinata-chan? Should we let Naruto's gay lover come over?" Naruto's eye's grew wide, along with Hinata's. She froze with a blush on her face, Naruto threw his fist in the air, and started shouting at Kiba, while Kiba was just laughing at Naruto's reaction.

"I'M NOT GAY KIBA, UNLIKE YOU!"

"Hn, I think you're confusing me with Sai." Naruto's eye twitched.

"I bet you have a crush on him! Don't cha!" he shouted back at Kiba.

"I'm not even gay, Naruto!"

"Then what was that thing with Shino?"

"OH! OH! Come on! That was one time!"

Hinata heard the doorbell ring, she didn't want to be rude and just let some one standing there while Naruto and Kiba were fighting. So she left the two bickering boys and went to answer the door.

"He-Hello?" she answered, her jaw dropped to see the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha at the door. She quickly straightened, opening the door, and gestured for him to come in.

"Hn, greetings Hinata-chan." she stepped aside, and bowed.

"Oh-ohayo Uchiha-san." He snickered at her choice of words.

"Hinata-chan, you can call me Sasuke."

"My apologises, Sasuke-san." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Hn." he walked on into the kitchen where Naruto and Kiba were. Hinata sighed as Sasuke walked ahead of her.

Hinata had known Sasuke for quite some time now, but they weren't as close as he and Naruto were. But still, Hinata and Sasuke ended up around each other quite a lot. Sasuke would consider Hinata as a friend, but only because she's so quiet and doesn't bother him. Many girls were always jealous of Hinata because of that quality she had with Sasuke.

**To Sakura:**

"_This time, won't you save me. This time won't you save me. _

_Baby, I can feel myself giving up, giving up. _

_It's not your fault, I'm a bitch, I'm a monster. _

_Yes I'm a beast, and I feast when I conquer. _

_But I'm alone, on my throne. All these witches." _

Sakura's phone rang out her favourite song. Not willing to answer it, she sang along, hoping the song would last forever.

_Maybe I should give Naruto a chance…_

"Sakura! Gurl, why didn't you answer me?" Sakura's thoughts got interrupted by an annoying voice, and a knock on her door. She walked to her door, and to her surprise found Ino texting outside her door.

"What on earth…Ino, how'd you get in?" she hissed, while squinting her eyes at her white blonde haired friend.

"I let myself in, DUR! Gurllllll, you didn't answer your phone! You always answer your phone! I was worried, humph! Excuse me for worrying about my best friend when she doesn't answer her cell phone! I swear you're so mean to me sometimes Sakura! I don't know what I do to des-"

"Stop ranting Ino!" Ino folded her arms together, and walked into Sakura's plopped on Sakura's bed, and crossed her right leg over her left, still texting I might add.

"So, why didn't you answer?" Ino never looked up from her phone, just talked as if she had eye contact with Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes as she shut her door behind her.

"I'm not feeling too well." she said as she laid on her bed beside Ino. Ino's right eyebrow shot up, curious of what "illness" Sakura might have.

"Oh? Got a Sasu-bug?" Sakura growled at her friends remark to try and be witty.

"No, Ino. I'm done with Saskue and his goddamn cruel ways" Ino's phone dropped out of her hands, and her mouth turned from a devil-ish smile to an o shaped.

"WHAT? OH MY GOD. No way! You're lying to me! Trying to trick me so you can have a laugh! It's so not funny, Sakura! SERIOUSLY. No way…You're such a dirty liar!" Ino couldn't comprehend what she had just heard come from Sakura's mouth, she couldn't help herself but keep ranting.

"INO! I'm serious, he broke my heart for the last time!" Sakura turned around and muffled herself into her pillow, feeling like tears would curse upon her face.

"Oh…Oh my…What…What happened?" Ino stroked Sakura's back, to comfort and soothe her. Sakura spoke despite not wanting to talk, but never took her face from the pillow.

"He fold me he wood ever wove me!" Ino tilted her head, not understanding what Sakura had to say, but was just stroking her back, and soothing her with words like _"Shush…It's okay. It's okay" _or _"You're too good for him anyway."_

Sakura started to cry.

**To Hinata and the boys:**

"W-what a-are t-the basic pri-principles of c-chemistry?"

"Chemistry, built upon physical concepts, addresses phenomena associated with the structure, composition and energetics of matter and the changes it undergoes. Often known as the central science, chemistry connects the fundamental laws of physics to engineering and other natural sciences such as biology, earth science, astronomy and material science." Both Kiba and Naruto had no idea what was just spoken. Kiba sighed and rubbed out what was on his paper. Naruto huffed and snuggled onto Hinata's arm, while murmuring _'Comfy Hinata-chan…' _

Hinata blushed redder than a tomato, and gently pushed the now asleep Naruto off her arm. Even though she loved his touch, she really just wanted to help them pass their test.

"U-Uhm…Thank you Saskue-san…Bu-But I-I w-was re-referring to N-Naruto and and Kiba-kun."

"Like they would know." Kiba glared at Saskue's statement, while Naruto was drooling on the table from falling asleep. Hinata giggled at the young blonde snoring and drooling in his sleep. Kiba started to poke him in the arm to wake him up (which was unsuccessful.)

Mostly Sasuke had been reading and listening to Hinata try and teach the two. Hinata didn't mind, except when he would answer the questions meant for Naruto or Kiba. Oh yes, this study wasn't going very well at all.

"Naruto! I swear if you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you!" Kiba roared, which made all but Sasuke jump in fright.

"HUH? What? I'm awake! I'm awake!" Kiba rolled his eye's along with Sasuke, as Naruto started to snuggle into Hinata's arm again. Sasuke glared at Naruto…Almost like jealousy coming over him. However he ignored the feeling and went back to reading his book, and ignoring the blonde.


	2. Waste of a Friday

"Ugh, it's already 10:15PM…" Kiba groaned out.

"And we haven't had one break yet!" Naruto whined, and leaned his chin on his hand, deeply bored of listening to Hinata go on and on about chemistry.

"…All you've done so far is sleep! So don't even complain!" Kiba shouted back at Naruto.

"Not true!" Naruto clenched his right fist and pumped it in Kiba's direction.

"I'll rip your hand out of your socket…" Naruto quickly took back his hand, andhid behind Hinata. Hinata sighed, looking at Kiba, she bit her lip.

_When did Kiba get this violent?…_

"Ma-Maybe we've h-had e-e-enough for today…D-Don't y-you agree Sasuke-san?" Everyone's head turned to Sasuke in unison. Sasuke simply nodded his head and closed his book for the first time since he came. Kiba rubbed the temples on the side of his head.

"I guess we've wasted enough of our Friday afternoon. Naruto you still staying the night?"

"Indeed I am! What about you, teme, do you wanna stay?" Naruto grinned at his best friend hoping he'd say yes, but Sasuke had something else in mind.

"Sorry dobe, I've got other plans." Sasuke mumbled distracted, Naruto frowned, and looked in his direction, turning around to see Hinata who was packing her things.

Naruto grinned a devilish like smile.

"Oh, I see…" Naruto tip toed over to Hinata, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan! How are you getting home?" Hinata's face grew red, as she fiddled with her fingers.

_I-Is he thinking of t-taking m-me home?…_

"Uhm, I was g-going to walk home." Sasuke's brow perked up in interest, and so did Naruto's.

"Oh really? Well it is quite dark, so why don't you let Sasuke take you home!" Hinata's eyes widened, along with Sasuke's. Naruto gently pushed Hinata over to Sasuke, making her trip into Sasuke's arms. Hinata's face turned bright red, redder than it had been all night. No better yet, all week.

"G-Gomen…" she apologised and got out of Sasuke's arms as fast as she could to save herself further embarrassment.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, and started hitting the top of Naruto's head. Naruto whined, also trying to get out of the grip Sasuke had now had him in.

"U-Uhm if S-Sasuke-san d-d-doesn't m-mind, I'd b-be happy t-to." Both boys stopped in their tracks, looked at Hinata and saw she was fiddling with her sleeves, waiting for a reply. Sasuke let Naruto go, straightened himself, and picked up his school bag.

"Very well, try to keep up." Hinata gasped and nodded her head quickly.

"H-Hai." Hinata walked over to Kiba to say her goodbye and gave him a hug.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure about this guy?" Kiba whispered in Hinata's ear, not wanting to offend Sasuke. Hinata hugged Kiba tighter, loving how Kiba was such a good friend to her.

"D-Don't w-w-worry so much Kiba-kun, he's n-not a-as bad a-as you t-think. I pr-promise." Kiba simply nodded, and gave his friend a small kiss on her forehead. Hinata blushed from Kiba's actions, he's always done this since they were little, but Hinata never got used it. Sasuke glared at Kiba, not liking it one bit, even when they were little.

"Ready?" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pocket and his patience wearing thin.

"M-Mhm, gomen. G-Goodbye Naruto-kun, h-have a good weekend." Hinata sweetly smiled at Naruto, making him grin and wave like a lunatic.

"Bye Hinata-chan! Have fun with Sasuke-teme! And teme, look after Hinata-chan for me!" Hinata blushed at his words, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

It was clear skies, almost a dark kind of blue colour. The roads were completely empty, not even a car in sight. Nor was anyone around. Hinata didn't like this, not one bit. She was quite scared to say the least but tried not to show it, just to prove to herself that she could be as strong as Sasuke.

They had been walking for some time now, about twenty minutes. Each step they took was with comfortable silence. Not awkward, but comfortable. Which they both liked.

"I-I hope th-they g-get a-along tonight." Hinata pushed her two index fingers together, (a habbit of hers she's had for a long time.) waiting to see if Sasuke would reply.

"Hn, probably not." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, not once looking at the Hyuga when replying. Hinata glared down at her feet, shifting her body weight from side to side.

"Tch, don't do that." Hinata's eyes widened, but quickly averted to normal size. She looked up at the male Uchiha, who seemed to have stopped walking and staring at her.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-san." Sasuke face palmed, and shook his head.

"Sasuke, will do." Hinata frowned, all she was trying to do was show him respect. Sasuke started to walk on, leaving the dark indigo haired female with her thoughts. She quickly realised Sasuke had stopped staring and started walking, so she followed.

"Sasu-"

"Hinata! Watch out!" Hinata's head flung around, to see a car coming right at her, rocketing toward her faster than she could react. Sasuke pushed Hinata off the road, throwing his body against hers. The two fell onto gravel, Sasuke on top of Hinata.

"Ugh…Are you alright?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, hoping to god he hadn't hurt her. Hinata's eyes were in shock, she couldn't help but shake. It was almost like she was paralysed. Sasuke glared, wondering why she kept staring at him. He realised after a long time…He was still on top of Hinata, with his hands leaning on her breasts…Faster than ever he took his hands off Hinata, along with his whole body.

"Sorry." he mumbled, now sitting on the floor with his hands on his knee's, leaning against a wall. Hinata was still shaking, more shocked about the car touching her…Just slightly.

"Hinata? It's okay, you can stop shaking now, it's over." Nothing but fear in her eyes. Sasuke looked at Hinata, and frowned. He grabbed Hinata's chin, and gently moved it up to look at him. Their eyes meeting each others, they were in a trance.

"What's wrong? You're safe now Hinata, it was just a car." Hinata's left eye let a tear drop, only a single tear, but it was enough to get Sasuke to notice. She rubbed her eye, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Hinata's head dropped, looking away from Sasuke she looked at her knee's. She stared down, making Sasuke follow her stare. Sasuke saw Hinata's two knee's stretched and bleeding, her left knee was only grazed, while her right knee had a sharp piece of glass stuck in it. Sasuke sighed, knowing he would have to hurt the Hyuga to get it out.

"Hinata…This may hurt a bit." Sasuke came closer to Hinata, and grabbed the piece of glass, but not taking it out. Hinata winced in pain, closing her eyes shut. He stopped for a second, then continued. He gently started pulling on the glass, making Hinata grab a hold of Sasuke's free hand, and squeezing tightly. He yanked it out quickly, before throwing it over to the side. Hinata cried another tear, she gripped tighter on Sasuke's hand, the blood started dripping down her leg. Sasuke used his other hand to rip off apart of his shirt, thankfully he was wearing a flannel. He wrapped it around Hinata's knee, making sure it was tight and secure. Sasuke looked at her hand still entwined with his, Hinata never let go of his hand.

"Hinata?" She hung her head low, not wanting to show Sasuke she was 'weak'.

"T-T-Thank y-you U-Uchiha-san." Sasuke frowned at her calling him 'Uchiha-san'. He let go of her hand (making Hinata also frown), and got up.

"Come on, I'll take you to my home and get your knee cleaned properly." Hinata nodded her head, and tried to get up. She fell on her bottom, making Sasuke chuckle. Hinata blushed a deep red, and tried once more.

After numerous tries Hinata sighed, and pointed to her ankle. Sasuke crouched down to face Hinata.

"I th-think I tw-twisted it…" Sasuke grunted, and turned around, motioning Hinata to get on his back. Her eyes widened, not knowing whether to or not to. Sasuke's patience was wearing thin…

"Come on Hyuga! I don't have all day, would you rather stay here on your own and starve to death, or just get on my fucking back and get your knee cleaned?" Hinata brought her hands to her mouth, nibbling on the tip of her index finger.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke started to straighten himself up, until Hinata clenched to his shoulder, making him come back down again.

"W-Wait…"

"No more waiting, get on. Now." Hinata could hear the stern tone of his voice and decided not to argue and say she could walk…Sasuke kneeled down in front of her. Hinata crawled onto his back dragging her one leg behind. (A/N: Creepy image, right?) She tightly put her arms around his neck and let her legs dangle from her sides, not wanting to hurt them. Sasuke grabbed under Hinata's knee and held tightly.

"I won't run, don't worry."

Ino moved away from the sleeping Sakura, she had watched her best friend for eleven years cry herself to sleep. Although it wasn't the first time she's ever watched Sakura cry, but it was the most hurtful one to watch. She crept away, moving to grab her things, and leaving a note behind for Sakura to read when she woke up. Ino didn't like seeing her friend in such a state, so she decided to something about it. Ino took out her most powerful weapon, and started texting.

Neji impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk in his bedroom, leaning on his other hand, and huffing silently to himself. Tenten cringed at Neji's incessant tapping, like he's been doing for the last hour or so.

"Will you stop that!" she shouted making the brunette male hiss back at her.

"Humph! You don't have a little sister, Tenten! You don't know what it's like worrying! Right Lee?" Lee was happily swirling on Neji's chair, and didn't stop even when Neji asked him a question. Neji sighed at his best friend, along with Tenten.

"Don't drag Lee into this! You know I think of Hinata like a sister to me! I'm just as worried as you are, but I'm not annoying everyone about it!" Tenten huffed and folded her arms, waiting for an apology from Neji. Neji rubbed his temples on the side of his head, and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry Tenten…But what if she's hurt?…" Neji looked at the ground not bearing to think about his little sister in harms way.

"Neji…" Tenten walked to Neji and comforted him in a hug, squeezing him tightly which 'caused Lee to stop swirling and stare in awe at the two. Which Tenten noticed and blushed letting go of the male Hyuga.

"She was with Naruto and Kiba, ne?" Tenten sat down on Neji's bed leaning back on the mattress.

"Yes…" Neji stared at Tenten not knowing what she was getting at, while Tenten played with the ruffle's on her skirt, getting bored of Neji talking.

"Exactly, those two love Hinata to death and wouldn't let a thing happen to her. So stop worrying." Neji titled his head, thinking about the two boys and how they would always look after Hinata, including sometimes Sasuke. He grinned at thought of the four.

"Hm…I guess you're right."

_~Flashback.~_

"_Hinata, Neji…I have some bad news to give to you both…" the two little Hyuga's were worried that they were both in trouble and were being sent to the principle's office to get punished. _

"_What is it Jiraiya-sensei?" Neji asked nervously, looking at his little sister, ready to protect her if needed from people making accusations. Hinata held onto the young boys sleeves, not daring to let go._

"_Your grandmother has passed away…" Neji's face turned stern, his body became numb. Hinata had let go of his sleeves, and held in the tears, not wanting to show Jiraiya or Neji that she was hurting. Jiraiya could obviously tell the two were hurting inside, and patted their shoulders._

"_I am sorry for your lost." Hinata looked up at the man, longing for comfort but sadly looked away and looked at Neji. She could tell he wanted to cry, but the way their father brought them up, they were told never to cry, and show weakness. Kissing Neji's cheek she ran from the two, and cried. Neji snapped out of his thoughts, and bowed to Jiraiya apologising quickly, he ran off to follow his younger sister._

_The little female Hyuga was hurting all over, her dear old grandmother, the woman who was always gentle, sweet and kind towards Hinata, had passed away. Hinata couldn't stop running, her eyes were closed, and her fist were clenched in tight. She wanted to get away from it all, maybe run so fast, she could run into the past and save her poor grandmother._

"_Ow, Hinata! Watch where you're going!" An annoyed Sasuke shouted, rubbing his back from where Hinata had bumped into. He only just now saw how she was crying and deeply regretted shouting at her._

"_Hinata?…Why are you crying?…" he asked out of concern, moving Hinata's head up to look at him. Hinata just kept her eyes closed, and shuck her head from side to side not wanting to speak. Not thinking one more second Hinata clinged into Sasuke's arms, latching onto his back tightly. Sasuke had no idea what to do. So he just rubbed her back and soothed her with 'shush, everything will be alright.' _

"_Sasuke? What'd you do to Hinata-chan?" Naruto shouted out at the young Uchiha, excusing him of doing something horrid and mean to his sweet friend Hinata. Naruto clenched his fist, ready to pounce. _

"_Shut up dobe!" he growled making the blonde jump in fright, and realised he was soothing Hinata to calm her down._

"_What's wrong with her?" Naruto whispered, with a worried look on his face._

"_I don't know…" Sasuke looked down at the female who was still crying in his arms, bringing her closer he whispered in her ear._

"_Don't worry Hinata…I'm here for you." Hinata gasped underneath her tears, hearing this only made her cry harder, she never had anyone say that to her except of course her brother Neji._

"_Come on, lets go some where, where people can't see us." Sasuke held Hinata's hand, with her trailing behind and Naruto beside Sasuke. They could both hear the sniffles coming from the Hyuga but didn't say anything knowing it would just make her more upset. _

_The three were behind a wall in the playground, with Sasuke again holding Hinata against his chest. The young female Hyuga liked it in Sasuke's arms, she could hear his heart beat, she liked his comfort…_

"_Hinata, could you tell us what happened?" Naruto asked leaning against a wall while sitting down, playing with his shoe laces. Trying not to look at Hinata crying and sniffling. He didn't mean to push Hinata about the subject he just wanted to know what made his best female friend so upset…_

"_She __obviously __doesn't want to talk about it, dobe." Naruto scowled at Sasuke, wanting to punch him for being the one Hinata came to first…Despite that he put aside himself and his curiosity for Hinata's sake, and played with his shoe laces again._

_Little did they know Neji was watching the entire time._

_~End of Flashback.~_

"Neji! Neji! Pay attention" Tenten shouted and flicked her index finger at Neji's forehead trying to get his attention. Neji winced, grabbing Tenten's hand and yanking her closer to him.

"What was that for?" Tenten's eye widened, surprised that Neji pulled her that close to his face.

"Neji…" Neji saw the look in her eyes and realised they were only an inch away from their lips meeting…Neji blushed, and quickly let go of Tenten's hand leaving her to almost stumble over herself and fall.

"…So, what were you daydreaming about Neji?" Lee asked to try and change the subject, not wanting to see his sister and his best friend having another 'moment'.

"Oh…Just something that happened a long time ago." Lee's ears perked up interest, wondering if maybe it had something to do with Hinata, or maybe Tenten.

"Care to share?" Tenten sighed to herself at Lee being nosey, and nudged her brother in the side, 'causing Lee to grab his sides in pain. Neji chuckled.

"It was when Hinata and I found out about our grandmother." Neji's face turned into a nostalgia expression, making both Lee and Tenten feel sorry for their friend. Lee got up out Neji's swirl chair, and gripped his shoulder.

"May she rest in peace, Neji-san."

"Aye…Hinata cried for months and months, she misses her dearly. Same with our mother after the divorce." Lee gripped tighter, looking into Neji's eyes, seeing the sadness he had been carrying with him for a long time.

"Hinata is a strong girl, and so is Hanabi, they're both wonderful girls who are proud to have a brother such as yourself." Tenten smiled at her brothers words. Neji looked up at Lee, took his hand and shook it. Lee took Neji's hand and embraced him with a hug.


	3. I worry how rumours spread

"Am I n-not too he-heavy, Sasuke-san?…" Hinata held tightly onto Sasuke, trying her hardest not to fall off his back, she had her eyes closed through the whole experience. Sasuke frowned, and stopped abruptly. Hinata's eyes popped open.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata was frightened that maybe she was actually now too heavy for Sasuke to carry, and he'd just leave her there…

"Please tell me you're not one of those girls who think they're fat, and ugly when really they're beautiful?" Hinata's eye widened along with Sasuke's, Hinata blushed. Sasuke tried rub the back of his head due to a habit, but almost lost a hold of Hinata and quickly grabbed under her knee's again.

"You th-think I'm be-beautiful, Sasuke-san?…" Sasuke sighed, and tried hard not to just drop the girl and shout at her for thinking she was anything less than beautiful.

"Hn." was his simple reply, Hinata smiled happily knowing that was his way of yes. Sasuke continued on, walking at a normal pace.

"Typical teenage girl…Tch." Hinata's smile turned back into a frown.

"I…I'm not a-a ty-typical gi-girl!" Hinata gasped, realising she had stuck up for herself against the Uchiha.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Hinata's brow furrowed, her frown turned bigger. Sasuke snickered, knowing very well she wouldn't do anything.

"V-Very well!" Hinata was going to prove Sasuke wrong. Hinata surprisingly jumped off of Sasuke's back and fell face down.

"Hinata!" Sasuke rushed to Hinata's side, and turned her around to be facing him. He saw a cut on her face, and sighed. He licked his right thumb, and gently rubbed Hinata's face where the cut was, Hinata blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Why on earth did you do that! Do you have a death wish? Honestly Hinata." Hinata smiled, and formed a bigger blush from Sasuke still touching her.

"A t-typical girl wouldn't h-have d-done that." Sasuke sighed and smiled at the same time, he offered out his hand to Hinata, and grabbed her up.

"Here, I'll crouch down." "No, I'm g-going t-to walk the re-rest of the wa-way." Sasuke immediately frowned at Hinata's answer, huffing along with it. He stuck his two hands in each pocket, and walked away.

"You better damn well keep up with me, 'cause I am not stopping." Hinata's smile remained standing, she put her right leg forward and limped up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her puzzled, and kind of annoyed.

Who does she think she is?…No girl has ever declined something like that! Well…Not that I've ever actually offered but still! Sakura and Ino would DIE to be on my back being lifted. Humph! What a troublesome girl…I kind of like it…Wait, what…

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke snapped out of his daze, not realising he had stopped walking, he blushed. He hid his face under his hair and flung his head the other direction, he continued walking.

"Keep up." Sasuke didn't look back, Hinata looked up at the sky, smiling.

"H-Hai."

"Dude, I'm so bored!" Naruto complained, upbringing his right hand to lean his on. Kiba growled and shunned at him, making Naruto gulp and say no more.

"You think I'm having fun? I thought you would have been more entertaining!" Naruto frowned, and huffed to himself, getting up out of his seat he walked to the kitchen.

"Exactly where you should be…Damn woman." Kiba whispered, barely making a sound. A magazine came flying out of kitchen and hit the back of Kiba's head, Kiba rubbed his head softly, biting his lip.

"I heard that, Kiba!" Kiba groaned at how good Naruto's hearing was…He then got a vibration from his pocket.

_Hm…Who's this. Oh great…It's Ino._

He quickly read the text message the blonde had just sent him, he chuckled and grew a grin on his face.

"Hm, you know Naruto, Sakura seems to have finally given up on Sasuke." Kiba walked into the kitchen, seeing Naruto with ramen hanging out of his mouth, and a dope like face. Naruto seemed to be frozen in the spot, maybe shocked to her his love had finally moved on from his best friend.

"Say what?…" Kiba's grin grew wider. Naruto's face turned stern, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you? You know sometimes Kiba, you can be a real jerk!" Kiba scowled at his blonde friend doubting him. In a huff Kiba took out his phone from his pocket, opening up the text message Ino had sent him, and handed it to Naruto.

_I forwarded this to the whole school, so don't feel special to anyone who got it. I was just with Sakura, and she's in tears, her and Sasuke are like officially over! She's given up, and she's moving on! So people can stop hating her for being "using" his friends! It was never her fault that she did actually like the people that hung around Sasuke-kun! So, everyone leave her alone about Sasuke from now on. Sasuke is nothing but a big jerk, and his little fan girls need to grow up like I did. God…Seriously. _

"Honestly, my girlfriend can sure rant in text messages." Kiba sighed.

Naruto's eyes held anger and happiness, Kiba noticed this and nudged Naruto's side with his elbow.

"C'mon bro! You can finally get your girl now!" Naruto shut his eyes for a moment, and clenched his jaw.

"You don't get it…He hurt her…" Kiba looked puzzled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Eh? I thought you wanted the jerk Sasuke out of the way." Naruto drew a straight face, becoming more and more angry, happiness leaving his eyes.

"Not like that, Kiba…He's hurt her…" Naruto dropped Kiba's phone from his grip, and grabbed his fathers car keys off the table, quickly making his way out of Kiba's house.

"Hey! Wait! Naruto! Naruto! Wait for me, you douche!" Kiba grabbed his phone from the floor, yanked his jacket from off the table, and ran after Naruto.

"T-This is your h-home?…" Hinata stood in front of the Uchiha house hold, being stunned at how big it was. Now her house wasn't a little hut, but it certainly wasn't that big…

"Hn." Sasuke walked on into the house, and left the door open for Hinata to come in.

"I don't have all day, Hyuga." Hinata quickly snapped out of her daze about how much the house probably cost…And followed Sasuke inside, and closing the door after her.

Hinata stood trailing behind Sasuke, a bit scared to say the least. Probably because it seemed like no one else was home.

"Are you worried?" Hinata's eyes widened, she hovered her index finger over her mouth. Wondering how to answer.

"About?" Sasuke chuckled to himself, and averted his eyes upwards, as if he was looking into the heavens.

"Us being alone together?" Hinata blushed, tugging on her sleeves she was lost for words, her mouth opening but nothing coming out. Sasuke chuckled again, finally stopping in his kitchen, which Hinata didn't notice from being so nervous.

"Sit down." Sasuke pointed out a stool beside an island for Hinata to sit in, he walked over to the one of the many cupboards and rattled around in it for about five minutes, until he pulled out a first aid kit. Sasuke laid the first aid kit out on the island and took out what he needed for Hinata's knee and face. Once he had everything he then walked back over to Hinata, crouching down to her knee.

"Uhm…Hinata?" Hinata perked up, and sat straight, tensing her arms at her sides.

"Yes S-Sasuke-san?" Sasuke ruffled the back of his hair, a tad uncomfortable about what he was going to say next.

"Well…" Sasuke coughed.

"You…You kinda…" Hinata tilted her head to the left, with a puzzled expression written on her face. Sasuke face palmed.

"You have to take your pants off." Hinata tensed every muscle in her body…Wondering if the Uchiha was serious or just trying to push her buttons…Her face was as red as blood. Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata…I can't take care of your knee if it's wrapped in jeans. Please? I won't take advantage of you, if that's what you're worried about." Hinata tensed more, and cringed at the word "advantage" used in that context. She started to shake…She knew she had to get her knee cleaned, and bandaged otherwise it would get infected…But she really didn't want to show her legs to Sasuke Uchiha…

Hinata held onto the edges of the island, and held her weight in her arms, shaking along the way.

"…Want me to help?" Hinata gasped, at Sasuke's offer. But without a second more to think about it, she nodded her head and watched as he stood up. Sasuke was roughly around 6'4, while Hinata was only 5'5... Sasuke walked closer to the young heiress, and closer until not even a piece of paper could get through. Hinata started to breath heavily, feeling…hearing Sasuke's heartbeat pound. Hinata wouldn't admit it, but she found the rhythm of his heartbeat southing. Slowly, Sasuke started to fondle with Hinata's belt, making her nervous that his hands were so close to her…And especially there…Wasn't no man but her husband meant to have his hands there?…Was she now disgraced…

Sasuke quickly undid Hinata's belt, unzipping her zipper, his body started to heat up, as did Hinata's. Sasuke looking down at the almost exposed Hinata, he unintentionally licked his lips at seeing Hinata's underwear as he started to gently pull her jeans down. Oh, how he wished she wore thongs… Her panties were purple laced, with black roses on them. Sasuke stopped for a moment, enduring it all in. Hinata kept her head up high, trying to forget about the whole situation.

"Sasuke…" Hinata tugged on Sasuke's shirt, making him snap out of what kind of trance he was in…

"Sorry…" Sasuke continued to pull Hinata's jeans down until they were around her ankles, he motioned Hinata to sit back down, and bent forwards to lay her jeans on the island. She positioned herself on the edge of the hair. Looking up Sasuke saw her legs…For a short girl…She sure did have some nice long-ish legs. He was tempted to dog whistle, but of course no other Uchiha would **ever** do such a thing. He quickly nodded his head, getting rid of the thought of his family when having a girl in her underwear at their house. Hinata noticed Sasuke staring at her underwear…Again. She tugged on her own shirt, trying to make it longer and go over her legs. Sasuke stood up, and finally got down to business with taking care of her knee.

Picking up a piece of cotton, he dabbed the cotton into some anti-infection liquid. Making sure not to overload it, he crouched down to Hinata's knee, taking her leg and gently bringing it closer to him.

"Wait… Is it g-going to s-sting?" Hinata hid behind her hands, not wanting to look when he was about to put the anti-infection on her cut.

"Just a little, it won't be for long." Hinata nodded, and allowed Sasuke to continue. Dabbing her cut gently, Hinata winced now and again. Making sure to feel if there wasn't any glass in there, he picked up a needle and thread, and made a knot through the hole. Hinata glanced at the wrong time…

"I…I don't n-need s-stitches…" Hinata's voice was so low that it was almost inaudible. Sasuke took his eyes off the needle and thread, and looked up at the Hyuga. Was she serious? The gaze is pretty freaking huge, and it needs to be stitched… Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata, your wound is pretty deep, it's not just a graze. You have to get it stitched. You're good with medical things, you should know yourself." Hinata sighed quietly to herself, and gave up. Deep down she knew Sasuke was right, heck if it was the other way around she would have done the same. I guess your father owning a hospital really does come in handy.

Sasuke held Hinata's leg tight, not letting go because if he did she probably would flinch like a lunatic, and hurt herself. Gently Sasuke pierced the needle through Hinata's skin, making her weep slightly. Closing her eyes shut, she grabbed a hold of the edge of the table, squeezing till she was satisfied. She wanted the table to suffer too…

Sasuke sped up, making it more easier to get through for Hinata. Once he had finished backstitching, Hinata let a tear drop, not from the pain but from the happiness that the pain was over.

"So…Where we going?" Kiba leaned his right elbow on the passengers window, dropping his head on his hand, looking out at the sky. Brushing a piece of hair out of his face, he turned to face his blonde friend. Naruto gripped the wheel of the car tightly, tensing the muscles in his arm.

"Sasuke's…" Kiba sighed, whilst Naruto just kept his eyes on the road, not bothering to look at Kiba.

"Dude, I think you're going too far with this. Sasuke is always like this towards ANY female. He even used to be like that to Ino, until I showed up of course." Naruto glanced at Kiba from the corner of his eye, almost shooting a death glare.

"I don't care…He's done it too many times to Sakura, I'm fed up with it. What would you do, Kiba? If the girl you loved was pushed around and insulted by a guy who's stuck up? Hmm? What would you do if some one insulted Ino on a daily basics, just because she adored him?" Kiba sighed, and flipped his phone open, revealing a picture of him and Ino kissing with smiles on their faces.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kiba! Let go, jerk face!" a giggling Ino shouted out, trying to get out of a grip her boyfriend had her in. Kiba paused, and gasped, letting her down gently on the grass. _

"_What'd you call me, misses?" Kiba laid upon Ino, leaving only inches away from their faces. Ino flicked Kiba's nose, making her self giggle at Kiba nodding his head in frustration. Once he noticed that his girlfriend was giggling at him, Kiba frowned, and started tickling Ino's sides. Ino couldn't control her laughter anymore, and starting gasping for breath._

"_Kiba! Stop!" Ino gasped, holding her breath._

"_You're going to-" Ino yet again gasped, but not from laughter, from Kiba's lips being pressed up against her own. She quickly closed her eyes, leaning more into the kiss she wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. Quietly Kiba took his phone out of his pocket, and pressed the capture button._

_~End of Flashback.~_

"Well…I see what you're saying"

Sakura rubbed her eyes, just waking up she yawned and stretched, making a little "purr" sound. Rubbing her eyes yet again, she wondered…Wasn't there something missing?

"Ino?…" The upset pink haired girl, lazily dragged herself off of her bed and walked over to her desk. Starting up her laptop, Sakura found a note beside her keyboard, it was from Ino.

"_Hey hun, I'm sorry to have left you but I had some business I need to take care of. Be safe, and try not to worry so much about that Sasuke-teme! Text me when you're awake. I love you. Xox_

_-Ino."_

_Hm…Everyone leaves sooner or later._

Looking down at the excuse for her best friend to leave her, Sakura crumbled the note and dropped it on the floor. Signing into msn, Sakura checked for any online users she could have a little chat with to keep her occupied. A few IM's here and there popped up, mostly all saying the same thing.

'_Omg, you're pregnant with Sasuke's child? Is it true?" _or _'Oh hey Sakura, I heard you're a free woman now…'_

Cringing at the thought of how many rumours must have been spread by now, she looked for one person in particular: The Ramen King.

Sighing to herself seeing that her blonde admirer was offline, she was about to go offline when she got an IM from Lee.

_~Msn conversation.~_

_Lee says: Hello Sakura-chan! (:_

_Cherry Blossoms says: Oh, uhm. Hello Lee._

_Lee says: Sorry, bad timing? I heard what happened with Sasuke, I hope you're alright. _

Sakura frowned at what version Lee might have heard.

_Cherry Blossoms says: No, sorry Lee. Just woke up, still a little tired. And whatever you heard, it's not true. I'm not pregnant with Sasuke's child, and no he's not leaving me, and no he isn't gay, and no did I have a mental break down. They're all just rumours! \:_

_Lee says:…I just heard that you finally gave up on him. 0.o_

_Cherry Blossoms says:…Oh…Yeah, I have…Sorry about that, everyone's been saying stuff since I've got online. \: I worry about rumours spread nowadays…_

_Lee says: Well…Uhm, I hope you're okay at least, and never mind the rumours. They'll die out eventually. |: Just keep your chin up, love!_

_Cherry Blossoms says: Ha, thanks Lee.3 You've always been so good towards me, why couldn't I like a guy like you instead of a big jerk like Sasuke? ):_

_Lee says:…I guess I was just never your "type". But it doesn't matter now, because I think of you more of a sister now! And I protect my sisters! Like Hinata-chan also. _

_Cherry Blossoms: Haha, you're so sweet.3 Uhm, btw you wouldn't happen to know where Naruto-kun is?…Do you?_

_Lee says: Ah, Naruto was studying with Kiba and Hinata, they should be done by now though. He's probably staying at Kiba's. Try ringing him, Sakura-chan._

_Cherry Blossoms says: I will try just that, thank you Lee. So, brb big bro.3_

_Lee says: Lol, take your time, little sis.3 _

_~End of msn conversation so far.~_

Sakura walked over to her bed smiling at the thought of Lee and how he would always stick up for her, just like Naruto would. Leaning over her bed, Sakura pushed her covers aside and grabbed her phone.

'_94 messages…And 103 missed calls.'_

"What on earth is this?…" Sakura grunted, and skipped through all the texts and missed calls, only focusing on one thing and one thing only.


	4. There's no such thing as trousers

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Sasuke said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed with relief. He looked over to see Hinata's response, he could see how nervous she was.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, Hinata. We've known each other for years." Sasuke retorted, taking offence in her being nervous. Hinata's eyes widened, she twiddled with her fingers, and quickly gulped.

"I just-…It's just that…Um…It's not you Sasuke-san. It really isn't, I'm just nervous around everyone except Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan…I can't help it…" she replied looking down at her feet. Hinata had a sad look on her face…Mostly apologetic. Sasuke frowned at the sad look upon her face, walking over to her: he walked right up to her face, making her get even more nervous and scared. She gasped slightly at how close he was…This was around the third time he's done that…She looked away, avoiding eye contact, Sasuke swiftly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Well start to help it!," Sasuke said looking into Hinata's eyes, he fell into some sort of a trance…Her lavender eyes were just so perfect for his big black ones…They were just goddamn perfect…No one else with those kind of eyes…Not even her clan…Hers were different…Way different. Much more purer…And innocent…And beautiful…And…And…Just goddamn perfect.

"S-Sasuke…Please…" Hinata stuttered, she was looking at him…For once not avoiding eye contact, she was really looking at him…As if it was the first time to see some one as beautiful as he was.

"Sorry, this is ridiculous, I should have more control," Sasuke said letting go of her chin, he sighed softly to himself. What was he thinking? He only just became close to Hinata…Well, kind of. Hinata frowned at the lost of Sasuke's touch, she had been wanting a moment like this one for many of years, and now…She's almost got it? Impossible, right? Taking Hinata out of her thoughts, she and Sasuke heard door bang open.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" an annoyed Naruto shouted, Sasuke's face turned stern, the fuck did he want?

"Kitchen," Sasuke replied, as he walked forwards to greet his friend. Hinata was panicking in the back of her mind, Naruto was going to see her…_exposed._"I've got a fucking bone to pick wi-…Hinata?" Naruto stopped in his tracks as he noticed Hinata standing there with no pants, he stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open. Kiba (who was trailing far behind him) just entered the kitchen, to his surprise there was Hinata; pants down and blushing like never before."Hinata? What are you doing here? And where…Where are your pants?" Kiba asked, scratching the side of his hide, he could almost feel a nose bleed ready to pour down. Hinata couldn't form words, nothing was coming out of her mouth, and no words could explain the scene the scene the two males just saw. Hinata burning up from the embarrassment fainted.

"Hinata!" The boys said in unison. Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke, making him not dare move from his spot. Sighing annoyingly at the two boys; Kiba ran over to Hinata and picked her up bridle style.

"Oi, Uchiha, where can I lay her down?" Kiba asked, making sure he had a tight grip around Hinata; he place one of Hinata's arms around his neck for support and the other just dangling freely. Sasuke pointed to the room connected to the kitchen, it was the sitting room/living room. Naruto folded his arms, still staring at his "best friend".

"…What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked, getting weary of Naruto's stare. Naruto clenched his fist, he cracked his knuckles to try and resist the urge to just punch him in the face.

"Tch…You just-You have no respect for the people who love you," Naruto said, he was thinking of Sakura and how she always put up with Sasuke. And what for? To be tossed aside like trash? He didn't think so.

Sasuke's left eye twitched, his face went blank.

"Naruto, not _now._" Kiba growled, from the sitting room. Naruto tightened his fist, and clenched his jaw, so badly did he want to punch Sasuke but Kiba was right. Even though the feeling to teach Sasuke a lesson was five times worse than before, it wasn't just Sasuke he had hurt, but now Hinata? Sweet, innocent, Hinata?…Naruto didn't know what the situation was, but he didn't care for it either, all he saw was Hinata with two banged up knee's, and small cut on her face, and no trousers on.

"Sasuke, can you get me a hot wet cloth? I think it might help her wake up," Kiba said as he checked Hinata's temperature with the back of his hand, he frowned at how hot she was. Sasuke nodded in response, and walked out the door. Once he had left, Naruto breathed deeply, and tried to relax himself.

"Dude, please calm down? For Hinata?" Kiba said, still worrying over his dear friend. _She's never been this warm before…What the hell were they up to?_

"I'm trying, bro, I'm really trying, but after what he did to Sakura? And now this with Hinata?" Naruto said getting frustrated yet again, he started to pull his hair he got so frustrated. Kiba agreed that something must have happened, but to go as far as to think that Sasuke had hurt her? Nah, it wasn't true.

"Come on, Naruto, we know Sasuke's a jerk, but to literally hurt Hinata? There's no way, she probably fell and that's why her knees are scraped. I mean, seriously, we don't know what happened yet, lets not assume the worst." Kiba said logically, he knew he was right, there's no way Sasuke did anything. Deep down, Naruto knew he was right too, but in the state he was in, he chose to ignore logic and accuse Sasuke of the worst.

"Do…Do you think she could defend herself though? I mean if something did happen…Not even with Sasuke, I mean in general. I know we never talk about it, but remember that time?…" Naruto asked, sadness was about to overwhelm him. Kiba's eyes widened at the subject at hand, he hadn't been reminded of the even since it took place. "I don't know…She's been training a lot since it happened, I'd like to think so…But we all know Hinata's way too soft to hurt some one or something, I mean…I don't know what I mean." Kiba said with a croak, he could remember that day like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback.~_

'_I've got a funny little feeling,_

_My arms are shaking like a lighning rod, yeah._

_I'll cannonball right through the ceiling,_

_And sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah._

_Oh I'm the slow move guy,_

_No time for swattin' flies._

_Appeasing bees knees easing g string sesing _

_Wheesing funny little feeling._

_Lick it dry,_

_Wonders just who am I?-'_

"_Hello?" Kiba said as he answered his phone. He had just took his dog Akamaru on a long run and was a tad worn out from the exercise. _

"_Kiba_-_san, this is Neji Hyuga." Neji said in a stern tone, he sounded in no mood to be messed with._

"_Oh, hey, Neji, what's up?" Kiba replied, as he walked into his sitting room. Kiba plopped himself on the main couch and stretched like a cat._

"_It's Hinata-sama, something's happened…" Neji's voice turned even more stern, it almost sounded like he was gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself back. _

"_What? What do you mean? What happened?" Kiba asked worrying for his childhood friend._

"_She's…She's been attacked, she's in the Leaf Hospital," Neji said barely audible. Kiba froze…His whole world just turned upside down, his vision became impaired, his phone dropped out of his hands and onto his couch. He felt a stab like pain go through his chest, and all the blood rush to his head. Who would have hurt his sweet and innocent Hinata? "Kiba? Kiba? Kiba-san? Are you there?" Neji shouted from the phone, Kiba snapped out of the horrific trance he was in and quickly grabbed his phone back in his hands._

"_What hospital was it again?" Kiba asked in a fierce tone._

"_Leaf Hospital,-" Neji stated only to be interrupted by Kiba's voice._

"_I'll be right there." Kiba immediately got up out of his seat and picked up his car keys that were placed in a bowl near the front door, before anyone could blink he was like lighting out the door and into his car._

_It took Kiba fifteen minutes to get to the Leaf Hospital when really it should've taken him twenty five minutes, he had rushed in traffic and hadn't cared who he harmed in the process. Kiba swiftly entered the Hospital Doors and walked to the front desk._

"_Excuse me, I need to know where Hinata Hyuga is staying,-" Kiba asked in a hurry. There was a young nurse sitting behind the desk, she eyed Kiba carefully, she could tell this young man was in a rush. She looked down at the files in her hands and flipped through the papers._

"_Family or friend?" she replied, not bothering to make eye contact._

"_I'm…I'm her fiancé," Kiba lied through his teeth, he wasn't Hinata's fiancé, hell, he wasn't even her boyfriend, but he knew he had to lie if he wanted to see her in a hurry. _

"_Ah, alright then, she's in room twelve, in section C," the nurse said as she read from the file. After she spoke her words she closed the file and pointed in which direction Kiba had to follow, Kiba said his thank you and his goodbye and was off his way. He didn't bother to take the elevator as it was too slow to arrive and probably wouldn't get him there faster than his own legs could. Rushing through the stairs, Kiba's legs started to wobble, he had been exercising nearly the whole day and was putting too much stress on his body, but did he care? No, he just kept running up the stairs. After about five rows of stairs, Kiba was finally in Section C, he dashed through the doors and was into the main hallway. He looked around for number rooms and quickly found the number he was looking for. Kiba saw Neji, Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino standing and sitting outside the room with worried expressions on their faces. Kiba finally calmed his speed and walked towards the group of people._

"_Kiba, man, I thought you would have been the first one here…" Naruto said as he embraced Kiba in a 'bro hug'. Kiba shook his head as he hugged Naruto back, he should have been the first one here…_

"_I know, man,- is she okay?" Kiba asked almost forgetting to ask, Naruto shrugged his shoulders._

"_I think so…I mean, nothing too serious but she'll have to stay in hospital for a week or so…" Naruto said upset, Kiba looked over at his friends, he could see Ino and Sakura sobbing in each others arms, Sasuke with his arms crossed while looking at his feet, and Shino staring at ceiling. Everyone was worried about Hinata._

"_What happened?" Kiba asked looking over at the door Hinata was behind._

"_Um…Well, as you now she was attacked. She was walking home and some guy grabbed her and started…Harassing her…She resisted and he threw her against a wall, stabbed her, and hit her a couple of times…" Naruto replied biting his lip, he didn't want to picture the scenery in his head again…Kiba heard the sobs getting louder as Naruto explained what had happened to Hinata, he felt disgusted that a person could ever do that. A middle aged doctor walked into the hall that everyone were standing/sitting and stopped in his tracks, he looked around at the group of young people and rubbed his chin._

"_Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt but, I have some news about Hinata Hyuga. Are you all here about her?" the male doctor asked._

"_Yes, I am her brother, Neji Hyuga." Neji answered quietly, he had Hanabi on his lap. She had fallen asleep from crying her eyes out._

"_Well, she's out of surgery, it seemed that her wound was pretty deep, but we did manage to stop the bleeding in time…The wound was just below her left lung, in that way she was also fortunate; if the person who had done this just went an inch above, he could have killed her. She has a few cuts and bruises, and one or two stitches, but we did patch them all up. So all in all, she is better than we could have expected. She's now asleep and recovering smoothly, you may now see her, I recommend family only. Are your parents notified?"_

"_Hai, my mother is flying in as we speak, and thank for informing us." Neji replied, the male doctor nodded his head in response and was off his way. Neji slowly got up out of the seat he was in and had Hanabi firmly in his arms. As Neji was about to walk into the room, Kiba tenderly grabbed his upper arm._

"_Where's your father?" he asked looking Neji dead in the eye, Neji's eyes looked saddened by this question._

"_Work, he can't make it," Neji replied as stern as ever, swiftly Neji took back his arm and walked into Hinata's room. Kiba growled at the thought of Hinata's father being such a bastard towards his children._

"_I'm going in,-" Kiba said with a determined look on his face. Ino (who was crying in Sakura's shoulder) looked up at Kiba, her eyes red and puffy. _

"_What? B-But the doctor said family only," she said as she sniffled here and there, Kiba didn't look down, but instead placed his hand on the door knob and paused._

"_If they ask, I'll say I'm her fiancé. I don't care, I'm seeing her." No one questioned Kiba after that and let him by, and no one was surprised._

_Kiba saw Hinata's cheeks swollen, her arms bruised, and a few small cuts on her lips, neck, and eyebrow. To a normal person, that doesn't sound too bad, but even one little bruise on Hinata, and to Kiba, it was out of line. Kiba could hardly breathe, he stood there in shock, his eyes had widened twice the size of his usual size. He could hear himself almost chocking on what seemed to be tears._

"_Kiba-san, take a seat beside her," Neji demanded as he avoided eye contact, Kiba nodded and quickly grabbed a seat near the young heiress. Kiba couldn't take his eyes off her, even in the horrible state she was in; she still looked beautiful to him. Kiba gently took Hinata's left hand and brought it to his lips. He stopped and closed his eyes, he felt more tears slide down his face. Kiba took a deep breath, and kissed her hand ever so softly. _

_~End of Flashback.~_

Kiba felt a small shift under his grasp, and looked down at the girl who had recently fainted.

"Hey, hey! I think she's waking up!" Kiba shouted excitedly. Naruto looked over at Hinata, and could see her wiggling and squirming. Kiba chuckled at his best friends actions, and helped Hinata arch herself up. Kiba tried fanning her face with his hands to cool her down. He smiled at her, as he moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata stuttered as she weakly sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes like there was no tomorrow. Was that all just a dream?…

"HINATA! I'm so glad you're awake!" Naruto cried as he jumped on the couch next to Hinata. He pushed Kiba aside, and hugged her tightly.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke softly, her face started to burn up from Naruto touching her while she had no trousers on.

"Now that you're up Hinata, want to explain what was happening before we entered?" Kiba asked wiggling his left brow. Hinata trembled out of nerves, and started playing with her fingers, she was struggling to come up with an answer.

"I…I fell." Hinata answered, with the best answer she could think of, and of course she wasn't lying.

"Mhmm, did your pants also magically fall?" Kiba asked smugly, Naruto sat beside Hinata couch pretending not to listen with his arms folded and his face in a pout.

"I-I-I, no! I m-mean, he-he was helping w-with a-a cut!" Hinata stuttered trying her best to not faint again from the embarrassment her two friends were causing her.

"Sure looked like more." Naruto replied, answering for Kiba.

"Can…Can I get s-something t-to cover my legs?" Hinata asked, placing her hands upon her upper thighs, (she was trying her best to cover her underwear with her arms) Both of the boys looked down at her legs, remembering she was only in her shirt and underwear. Naruto blushed, his thoughts were now distracted to Hinata's legs.

'_For a small chick, she sure does have nice legs…I mean, what? No! That's Hinata we're talking about!' _Naruto shuck his head at his thoughts.

Kiba accidentally licked his lips, he was thinking of how they shined in the light. Hearing a cough come from the door way that broke everyone from their train of thought, they turned their heads to see Sasuke with a damped cloth.

"Sasuke-san…" whispered Hinata, she quickly moved a piece of hair out of her face to look at him..

"Are you okay, Hinata? How are you feeling?" Sasuke questioned the young girl as he walked over to her to check her temperature.

"I-I'm fine," she told Sasuke as she smiled at him, his hand was on her forehead.

"Hn.," he said as he stopped touching her, Hinata frowned at the lost of his touch.

"So, let's get straight to the point. What the fuck happened?" Kiba bluntly asked, making hand gestures at them both.

"Uh-W-Well…You s-see what h-happened w-was.-"

"Hinata and I got in an accident and we came back here because it was quicker to come to my house than to go to the hospital while Hinata was injured. It was my suggestion, and I knew how to fix her leg and what not. Is that the answer you were looking for?" Sasuke said interrupting Hinata, he knew he could explain the situation way better than she could have.

"Some what, what was thing we walked in-?"

"Hinata fell from being weak, and I got caught her, there was nothing more to it. It may have seemed like something more, or as you would say "making out", but it was nothing more than that." Sasuke said his words with no emotion, just his straight plain poker face. Hinata flinched at Sasuke's hurting words…

'_No, Hinata…He' s right, it was nothing, just a spur of the moment kind of thing! He's your friend, and friend only.'_

"Um, e-excuse me, Sasuke-san, do you-"

"Trousers? Yeah, they might be a bit big for you, but there's an old pair of mine I laid out in the bathroom."

"T-Thank you…" Hinata said as she began to walk out the sitting room, she stopped in her tracks and was about to say something when Sasuke again interjected her speech.

"Down the hall, to the left."

"Hai." Hinata said as she walked out the room. After Hinata left, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm not stupid.-" Kiba said as Naruto shunned at him, "Sorry, we're not stupid, we both saw what would have happened if we hadn't interrupted. So cut the bullshit."

"Hey, what the fuck is this? You both stomp in my house, without any warning, like you own the fucking place. Explain yourselves." Sasuke retorted, making Naruto jump out off the couch.

"I'm sick of you and how you treat girls! Do you know how much you've hurt Sakura-chan? You've crossed the fucking line and it's about time you pay for it!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Sasuke to the ground, the two were rolling around on the floor, Naruto tried punching Sasuke at every angel, any chance he could get he took. Sasuke struggled under Naruto's grip, making it harder for Naruto to hit him.

"Naruto, get off him!" Kiba shouted as he tried to drag Naruto off of Sasuke.

"G-Guys, what's go-?" Hinata asked re-entering the room, she could hear noises from the bathroom.

"Oh-Oh my god! W-What h-h-appened?" Hinata shouted as she ran over to the two boys, aiding to Sasuke who was on the floor with blood on his face.

"Let go of me! He fucking deserves everything's he's going to get!" Naruto screamed while trying to squirm out of Kiba's grip. Hinata laid Sasuke's head on her lap.

"Naruto! Get a grip! Stop it!" Kiba roared, shouting down Naruto's ears. Kiba was attempting to hold him back from doing anymore damage. Naruto pushed Kiba off him, he looked at all three of them, and clenched his fist. He dug his nails into his skin.

"I'm sick of this, I'm sick of how he treats people and how he always gets away with it. One day, you're all going to see it. And Sasuke, you're going to have no friends to fall back on, because I'm done…I'm fucking done with you." Naruto quickly left with those words. Kiba sighed loudly and rubbed his temples.

"Kiba…Kiba, can-can y-you g-get that cloth for m-me?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes were tearing up. Sasuke groaned from the pain coming from his face and stomach. Kiba handed the cloth to Hinata, she quickly took it in her hands, and dabbed off the blood from Sasuke's cuts. Bending down to see how Sasuke was, Kiba looked at Hinata and saw how upset she was.

"He'll be okay…" Kiba said as he laid his hands on her left shoulder, "same with Naruto, he just needs to blow off some steam, they've had worse fights."

"I-I-I n-need t-to clean the bl-blood..." Hinata could barely get a word out. Kiba tightened his grip on her shoulder and looked down at Sasuke. There was an awful amount of blood for a couple of hits…

**To Sakura:**

"Ugh, this is so annoying, why can't people just mind their own business!" Sakura spat her words with fury, she was so annoyed at all the missed calls and text messages she had received, unless they were all from Naruto, at the moment, she didn't care. Sakura scrolled down her contacts and list and hit the call button at Naruto's name. She heard the phone ring out.

"Come on….Pick up, pick up!" Sakura cried loudly, getting impatient.

"Hello?" a voice answered, it didn't sound like Naruto at all.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked with caution.

"No, sorry, who's this?" the voice replied agitated.

"Um, this is Sakura, who are you?" "Oh hi, Sakura-chan, it's Kiba. Sorry, Naruto dropped his phone on his way out," Kiba said, his voice loosen up as he found out who the caller was, Sakura sighed.

"Oh, do you know where he's heading?" she asked placing the phone between her neck and her shoulders as she began pacing around her room looking for her jacket.

"No, sorry, all I know is that the bitch left me without a ride," Kiba replied getting annoyed at the thought of his blonde friend leaving him with the Uchiha.

"Ah…Well, thank you, Kiba! See you later," Sakura said as she hung up on Kiba, Sakura stopped pacing and looked around her room properly, she quickly spotted her jacket and grabbed it while walking out her room. Running down the stairs, Sakura struggled to put it on.

"For goodness sake!" Sakura shouted getting frustrated with her jacket, Sakura tugged and pulled trying to make it comfort for herself.

"Ugh!" she shouted again, as she placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Opening the door, much to her surprise there was Naruto sweaty and tired.

"N-Naruto?" she asked looking up into his eyes, Naruto squinted his eyes and looked down at her. To Sakura it looked as if Naruto was barely standing, his knee's shuck.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, he took Sakura's face in his hands and caressed her cheek slightly. Sakura moved herself forward, she wanted to be closer to him.

"What…What happened? Are you alright?" Sakura asked looking at his hand that was placed on the side of her door, his knuckles were grazed and covered in blood.

"I'm fine, can I come in?" Naruto looked past Sakura and took his hands back to his side.

"Yeah, sure," she replied stepping out of the way for him to enter. Naruto walked into the house and turned back to face Sakura. Sakura quickly shut the door behind her, and faced Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure you're-" Naruto pushed his lips against Sakura's and pressed her against the door. Sakura taken back by this, opened her mouth to gasp but gave more entrance for Naruto.


	5. Sasgay!

***Warning: Slight sex scene ahead. It's quite detailed.***

"Naruto...What are you doing?" Sakura said gasping for breathe.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Naruto replied as he looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. Sakura bit her lip and looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact. She heard Naruto sigh, and looked back up at him.

"Do...Do you want to go up to my room?" Sakura gulped a big lump down her throat as she began to think of what they could do in her bedroom...Naruto had other things on his mind, but nodded his head as he wanted to speak in private. Naruto dropped his arms to his side, and turned on his heel making his way for the bedroom. Sakura bit her lip again, and trailed behind him. They walked up to Sakura's room in silence. Naruto seemed gloomy, and Sakura seemed nervous.

"This is your room, right?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a pink door to the right of him. Sakura nodded in response as they both continued down to the room. Sakura pushed her way infront of Naruto and halted him to a stop.

"What are you doing?..."

"I just...My room's not in perfect shape, and it's...Girly."

"So?...You're so cute, Sakura-chan. I won't mind, now open the door, please."

Sakura blushed at Naruto's statement, and breathed deeply trying to gain control of herself.

'Come on, Sakura, get a hold of yourself!' Sakura chanted in her mind. Breathing deeply to herself again, Sakura opened her door and walked into her room with Naruto right behind her. Sakura played with her hands behind her back nervously, while Naruto searched around her room.

"It's not much..." Sakura said trying to defend her room.

"It's lovely. Lovely, and pink!" Naruto said smiling his famous goofy grin. Sakura giggled slightly, and stopped playing with her hands. She walked up to Naruto, and put her arms around the back of his neck while nussling into his neck. Sakura closed her eyes and took a step back from Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto...I really do, I know I don't show it much...But, you're my best friend. I'd trust you with anything, and this may sound really fucking stupid or something...But, I've kinda seen the light?...I mean...I love you...More than a friend."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto crying oh so slightly.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled, as she put her hand on his back to try and soothe him.

"What's wrong? You were meant to be happy..." Sakura said feeling sorry for herself. She guided Naruto to the bed, and sat down beside him.

"I am happy...I'm just...I can't explain it, Sakura, you have no idea how long I've waited for this..." Naruto said as he sniffed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto..." she replied as she took his hands away from his eyes, and wiped his tears. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's sides and moved his head in for a kiss. Sakura giggled, and kissed him. Naruto caressed Sakura's cheek while going just a little rougher/deeper into the kiss. Sakura laid Naruto down on the bed with her ontop and continued to kiss him with passion. Sakura then took Naruto's hand into her own, and placed them under her skirt to her bum. Naruto squeezed and lightly slapped her bum for both their pleasure.

"Mmm...Fuck, Sakura..." Naruto moaned as Sakura bit the bottom of his lip. She continued to tease Naruto here and there by biting and nibbling at his ears, neck, and lips. Naruto moaned loudly and harshly at any small gesture Sakura would make or do which drove her to do more.

"I can't take this anymore," Naruto groaned before he flipping Sakura underneath him. He kissed her neck softly and traced his fingers under her top until he reached her bra which he fondled with until the straps came undone. Nervously, Naruto took off Sakura's shirt, and gulped at the view he had. Sakura giggled at Naruto's nervous face, and put her arms around his neck to bring him back down to kiss her. Sakura opened her mouth for Naruto to gain more entrance and let his tongue slip in. He was going to declare her for his own. Sakura slipped off her bra, and threw it across the room, she felt hot and passionate, and she loved it. Naruto licked the bottom of Sakura's lips, and trailed kisses down to her breasts. He nibbled around Sakura nipples making her squirm slightly. He pinched her nipples until they became fully erect and throbbing. Feeling satisfied with the state of Sakura's breasts, he then began to suck one of her breasts while rubbing the other. Sakura moaned and screamed with pleasure. Naruto could feel Sakura writhe beneath him, and pinned her arms above her head. Naruto took his last suck of Sakura's breasts before proceeding with kissing down Sakura's body. He kissed softly, and gently to tease Sakura. It worked. Naruto stopped kissing her body when he had reached her skirt. He glanced up at Sakura, and saw her nod in approval to continue on. Naruto pulled down Sakura's skirt to reavel pink laced underwear, he licked his lips, he could feel his desire grow stronger.

"Don't stare!" Sakura yelled, her voice was shakey. It was her first time to go this far with a boy. She never knew some one could make her feel the way Naruto was making her feel. Naruto quickly rid the underwear by dragging them off with his teeth. He felt like an animal, hungry for something...Hungry for Sakura. He wanted more, he wanted to taste her, every bit of her. Taking it all in, Naruto pushed Sakura's legs wider apart to get a better look. She was so pink...And, so so wet.

"Wow...Sakura...You're beautiful," he said not taking his eyes off her lower lips.

"Don't...It's so embarassing," Sakura whispered as she hid her face in her hands. Naruto shoot up and tched, he pinned her hands to the side.

"Don't do that, just relax, okay? I'll make this as pleasurable as possible for you," he said as he went back to her lower lips. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, and nodded her head.

'She's so wet...I haven't even touched her here yet...' Naruto thought to himself as he brought his face in between her legs. Naruto licked Sakura's clit slowly, and soflty to get her used to it. She moaned, and squirmed more than ever. Sakura felt such a sensation between her legs, it was making her whole body lose control. Naruto brought his tongue down further and entered himself into her lower lips, he licked up and down. Fastening his pace Naruto slurped all of Sakura's juices. He started to rub her clit faster and faster. Sakura screamed as she arched her back, she was on cloud nine.

"M-M-More...Naruto, more!" Sakura yelled, she couldn't control her body. Her knee's were shaking, her legs were caving, her back was arching, her head tilted back, and her hands had made their way to Naruto's back. She was gripping his back like there was no tomorrow, it was almost as if she was pushing him down further inside her.

"Oh...Oh! Naruto! I'm-I'm-I'm gonn-" Sakura chanted as she bit her lip to try and control her speech. She was rambling, but she had good reasoning to...She was about to have her first orgasm. Sakura could feel herself about ready to burst. Naruto while enjoyed seeing Sakura in his control and squirming, he wanted to see what she looked like while cumming. Moving his tongue faster than before, Naruto traced his index finger up and down Sakura's lower lips. He knew all he had to do was slightly push his finger for it to slide in. Naruto moved his tongue from out Sakura, and moved up to her clit, where he started to lick it vigourisly. Feeling her again writhe underneath him, Naruto pushed his index finger into her lower lips. Sakura screamed with both pleasure and pain. Naruto stopped licking, and looked up at Sakura.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked ready to take out his finger if needed. Sakura shaked her head to the side, and grabbed his hand that belonged to the finger inside of her.

"It's okay, I just...First time, and you have...Um, big hands?" Sakura said embarrassed. Naruto's fingers were long, and not that skinny either, so he did have big hands...But, she thought it seemed awkward to state so. Naruto giggled at the comment of his hands, and at Sakura being so nervous.

"Aha, if you think that's big!..." Naruto chuckled nervously, Sakura gasped and giggled slightly.

"Naruto!" she yelled softly.

"I'm kidding!...Kinda, anyway, you want me to continue, right?" Naruto asked anxious to see Sakura's face when he fills her with so much pleasure she won't be able to control her body...Again. She nodded her head, and laid back down.

"Just...Just go a bit slow at first."

"Of course," and with that said, Naruto brought his finger out slowly while watching Sakura's facial expressions. He always thought she looked like an angel whenever he saw her, but like this...She looked Godly.  
>Naruto brought his finger back in, and then out again, trying to get Sakura used to the motion. Naruto could tell she was loosening up a bit, but she was still tight. Naruto fastened his finger speed just a bit, and felt Sakura dig her nails into his back.<p>

"More...Naruto, more! Go faster, I need...I need you!" Sakura screamed slightly, she felt as if her whole body was on fire, and this was before Naruto even sped up his speed by much. Granting Sakura's wishes, Naruto thrusted his finger in and out faster, and deeper. He felt Sakura dripping all over him, and he loved it. Finally, he was the one to make Sakura feel like this. Naruto felt Sakura's walls clench, and her legs some what drop in together. She came.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence in the room, Naruto had stormed off about thirty-five minutes ago, and Kiba had left around fifteen minutes ago after finally getting some one (Ino) to give him a ride home.<p>

'I should have probably gotten a ride with Ino-chan, and Kiba-kun...' Hinata thought as she fiddled with her hands, she's been in awkward situations before, but this has got to be in the top five...At least.

"Ahem," Sasuke coughed to try and break the silence. His nose had stopped bleeding a while ago, and he had changed out of his kinda bloody clothes. He hated awkward silence, he liked silence, don't get him wrong, but he hated when it was _awkward..._Especially when it was with some one he was comfortable around, which was quite rare. Sasuke ran a hand through his gelled hair, and breathed deeply.

"So...Would you like to stay the ni-?" Sasuke began to only be interrupted by another bang at the door.

'Oh for heavens sake! This better not be Naruto, again!' Sasuke thought as he got himself up out of his seat. He looked at Hinata before leaving to go the front door, he could see the worry in her eyes in case it was Naruto.

"Sas_gayyyyyy!_" a drunken chatter shouted from the front door, along with one other.

"Oh no..." Sasuke whispered to himself, he knew very well who had just slammed the door open. A bang, and a shatter came from the hall this time.

"Oops!" the drunken voice said again, and then laughter followed behind it.

"Oh my god, will you two shut up!" a different voice yelled, he sounded angry and annoyed. Sasuke excused himself away from Hinata, and power walked to the hallway.

"Ugh, what are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he sighed. He rubbed his temples, this would happen once a week at least, and it was always Sasuke who had to clean up the mess. Sasuke saw Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara in the hall way. Itachi and Deidara were obviously drunk out of their brains, while Sasori just looked aggitated.

"Aww! There's my wittle brother! How are you, kiddo? I've missed youuuuuuuu, aw, come to Itachi-san!" Itachi yelled happily as he made a run to hug his "wittle" brother. Sasuke widen his eyes and dogded his brother from attacking him...Well, what Sasuke would have called attacking.

"Sasuke-chan...Why you so mean to me?" Itachi said in a fake upset tone as he pouted his lips.

"Yeah...I brought them here because Itachi wouldn't shut up about wanting to see his 'wittle' brother," Sasori said as he pushed Deidara off his arm, (he had seen Itachi about to hug his brother and didn't want to be left without a hugging buddy).

"Why would you even..." Sasuke trailed his question as he saw Sasori give him a dirty look...More of a _'say another word, and I will personally rip your face off' _look actually, but still.

"Aw, Sasuke, don't be mean to Sasori-kun! He bought Deidara and I some candy! He said if we were good boys, we'd get some, and and and he did! It was so yummyyyy!" Itachi said as he rubbed his stomach for effect.

"Shouldn't we ***hiccup* **go into the ***hiccup* **livingroom? I want to ***hiccup*** play that new ninja ***hiccup*** game Itachi bought!" Deidara slurred while hiccuping nearly every third word.

"Aha, yes! I did promise, Sasuke-chan! Didn't I, Sasori-kun?" Itachi asked as he jumped up and down with excitment about playing his new game with his best friends.

"No, wait! You can't-" Sasuke yelled, he tried to hold back Deidara from entering the sittingroom by tugging on his sleeve, but Deidara pulled his sleeve back towards him and ran off giggling into the sittingroom.

"Sasuke-chan! Don't be mean to your guests! I thought I raised you better! Hmph!" Itachi said in a huff, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he walked away. (which wasn't a very good idea since he could barely walk with his eyes open at the moment...)

"Just let them, Sasuke. It's no use struggling, it will only amuse them more. They'll get bored with it after a while," Sasori stated while walking behind the drunken Itachi. Sasuke dreaded the thought of his drunken brother, and his idiot drunken friend meeting Hinata.

"Oh my hime! She's beautifullllllllllllllllll!" Deidara shouted from the sittingroom. Sasuke saw Deidara sitting right beside Hinata. His hands were messing and playing with her hair. You could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation but Deidara didn't care. Itachi gasped, and clapped his hands rapidly with delight.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Long time no see! Last time I saw you...You were around...Ten! From what I can recall..." Itachi said as he got into deep thought about the last time he had actually seen Hinata. It had been a while because Sasuke and Hinata grew apart, but he'd always catch a glimpse.

"I-Itachi-san..." Hinata stuttered quietly, she was nervous because of Deidara playing with her hair, (and some what sniffing it...) but the boy she had never met before didn't help either.

"Deidara, let go-" Sasuke began, but Itachi put his hand to Sasuke's mouth to stop him from shouting in anger.

"Ah, Deidara-kun, you're scaring the poor child, let go of her hair, and step away from the underaged girl..." Itachi said with a childish smile on his face, even though he was drunk and probably the most childish person you could meet, he could still be scary as the wrath of Zeus. Deidara pouted, but did as Itachi ordered and let go of Hinata's hair.

"G-Gomen..." Hinata whispered to Deidara, in repsonse he just smiled a big grin and moved from the couch to the single chair, he figured he had scared her enough for one night...

"Good good! Now, Hinata, this is Sasori!" Itachi said as he pointed to the tall red haired male. He wore black jeans, a band t-shirt (one that Hinata had never heard of before), a parka over his shirt, and green converses. His eyes were green, and his hair was red and shaggy. He had purple nail varnish on his nails that looked like it was falling off, and specfic type of chain. Your typical teenage "punk" boy. He greeted Hinata by nodding his head once, it was plain and simple. Not awkward, and not too touchy feely. Hinata in response quickly nodded her head towards the older male and found herself almost awe'd. He looked so much like some one she's seen around before...

"And you've met Deidara!" Itachi said while pushing Sasori on the couch between Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata blushed as Sasuke frowned. She didn't mind, but he did. Deidara waved like a lunatic, and had a devish look about him. He was wearing ripped jeans (with paint splattered here and there), a long sleeved shirt (white and black sleeves), and red converses. He had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

'Now that I think about it...He does look a bit like Ino-chan...I wonder if he is her big brother." Hinata thought to herself as she reminded herself that all her eyes were on her. She looked away and blushed immensely.

"So, that ninja game!" Deidara shouted as he shot up out of his seat and rooted through the stacks and piles of xbox games on the floor beside the flat screen TV.

"Hey, don't make a mess!" Sasuke shouted. He rushed to Deidara's side and was about to strangle him from already making such a huge mess in the sitting room, and the hallway.

"Sasuke-chan! Don't be mean to Deidara-kun!" Itachi yelled as he got in between the two. While the three of them were battling it out, Sasori sighed thinking how he ever even became friends with such idiots...Hinata made a gasping noise as she witnessed the three boys hitting each other, she didn't realise they did this nearly every night. Sasori rolled his eyes at the young girl. 'Tch, how naive...' He thought to himself.

"Pst," Sasori whispered as he poked Hinata's arm, "don't worry about it, they do this all the time. It's just playing," and with that said Hinata sighed in relief. She laid her hand on her chest to try and calm the rapid beating of her heart. She couldn't handle another fight.

"G-Gomen..." she apologised, again.

"Uh...Yeah, so why are you here with Sasuke-baka? He force you here? Tch, not surprised, always-"

"N-no no no! Of c-course n-not! He would n-never do that!" Hinata said defending Sasuke, she gasped at how she almost yelled at Sasori.

"I was kidding, relax," Sasori said as he grew a devilish smile. Oh how he loved messing/teasing with the innocent. Hinata brought her head down, and bashed in shame. She didn't like falling for such obvious jokes, it wasn't her fault she wasn't brought up with the same kind of humour as others...There was never one laughter in the house other than hers and Neji's.

"Oi, will you three calm yourselves. The game is right here," Sasori said as he picked a game up from underneath the couch.

"Hm...What was it doing there?..." Itachi questioned as he looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes.

"Don't look at me! I have no amusement in these games that you play what so ever."

"Yeah ***hiccup*** yeah, no one cares, Mr.'Perfect' ***hiccup***" Deidara made finger suggestions as he said "Mr. Perfect". "On with the game!" Deidara continued in an upbeat tone. Itachi and Deidara tried to set everything up with the plugs, and the wires...But became unsuccessful, in reality they just failed miserabley. Sasori had to fix everything, it took him ten minutes to fix the damage the two drunken idiots made. They hugged him a 'thank you', and sat back down to play their new game. It was a game released three days ago called 'Ninja Style Warfare', it was a game about ninja's (obviously) that had a series of missions to complete and stages to get through to rescuse a kidnapped princess named Miya. They could work as a team, or play in turns. After many arguments they decided to play as a team, which turned out to be the best since Deidara kept dying...

"Oh! Oh! Itachi, get that guy in the red! He has grenades!" Deidara chanted as he jumped up and down in his seat.

"I got him!" Itachi yelled as he aimed and shot at the ninja assasians.

"You go, bro!" Deidara shouted as he gave him an air-five.

"If you don't stop blabbering, you're going to get us killed!" Sasori shouted at both of them as he had to protect their asses while they were celebrating a slight victory.

"Gomen!" They both apologised and rushed back to help Sasori fight the rest of the ninja assasians. While they had been playing their game, Sasuke had been silently watching and was getting bored quickly. Hinata on the other hand was actually falling asleep beside Sasori...Her eyes were barely open, she had to fight the urge to just close them for than two seconds. Hinata brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She leaned on the top of her knees and cocked her head to the side, she couldn't control it anymore...She needed a nap. Only Sasori had noticed the young female drifting off to sleep, probably because she was starting to lean on him a bit. He looked away from the game for a second, he thought she was cute...But, way too young...Yeah...Way too young...

"Awh! Would you look at that!" Itachi yelled to only curse himself for being loud.

"Huh? Wha-"

"Shush, you baboon!" Itachi said as he threw a pillow at Deidara's head. He rubbed his forehead where the pillow had hit him, and felt sorry for himself.

"Hinata's sleeping," he stated as he smiled, he always thought she was the innocent type to fall asleep with a room full of guys. Everyone was looking at Hianta sleeping, wondering whether to keep staring...Play the game...Bring her home...Wake her up...Or, just take her upstairs. Sasuke feeling as if he was her protector spoke up first.

"I'll take her upstairs," he mumbled, he didn't want them to hear exactly...They'd take it out of context and think of something crazy...

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Deidara said turning his head back to the game, the other two laughed slightly and waved Sasuke off. They continued their game as Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style. She was too asleep to realise she was being moved, it had been a long day for the young Hyuga, who could blame her? As Sasuke held Hinata in his arms, he wondered how this even started...Just yesterday he had barely spoken a word to Hinata in a year or so. They had always greeted each other if they passed by, but nothing more than a friendly hello, and now he's taking her to his bedroom? Seemed a little sudden...Right? Sasuke pushed these thoughts aside for now, and continued walking until he came to his room. He nudged it open with his foot, and walked over to his bed. His bedroom was spotless and shining...Literally shining from how clean it was. There wasn't much in his room, just a flat screen TV, an xbox, a double sized wardrobe, a couple of draws, and desk with a laptop on it, oh and his bed, of course. He laid Hinata on his King sized bed, and took her shoes off. He didn't dare touch anything else. Hinata cuddled into her legs again, it seemed that she really liked a fetal position to sleep in...Sasuke dragged himself over to his desk and laptop. He waited for his laptop to turn on, and load. After waiting two minutes, his laptop was ready. He signed himself into msn, and turned his iTunes on. He played the some of the softest the music he had on low so he wouldn't wake Hinata up. He played First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes, and tried not to sing along. He saw quite a few of people online, and loads of recent emails he hadn't read yet...

"I swear...If this is about Sakura..." he mumbled to himself as he clicked into his hotmail. He was right, more than half of them were asking about Sakura and what she should do with the baby?...

'Baby? What baby? She and I never even touched! Oh god...' His thoughts were interuppted by a bing sound coming from his laptop.

_~Msn conversation.~_

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Dude, is Hina still with you?_

_Sasuke said: Yes, she is. She's asleep._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Oh, okay...Just wondering, making sure she's safe and what not. Is she okay? _

_Sasuke said: She's fine, she just fell asleep a minute ago._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: ...You guys...You didn't, y'know..._

_Sasuke said: No...We didn't, Jesus, what kind of guy do you all think I am? And what is what all of these emails about Sakura and her being pregnant!_

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Sorry! Calm down, I was just checking. I mean, she was found in her underwear in your house today...I don't know, man, rumours started and they spreaded like a wild fire._

_Sasuke said: That wasn't what it seemed like! We explained that. Who started these rumours? I would never even kiss Sakura, let alone have a baby with her._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Yeah yeah...So you said, but it still seemed fishy. I don't know, Ino texted the whole school saying you guys were offically "over", and that Sakura had finally gotten over you. Some one must have taken it out of context. Dude, no need to be cruel. She's not all that bad, if Naruto fell in love with her, there must have been something good about her..._

_Sasuke said: I don't have time for this, Kiba. I want to find out who started these stupid rumours! Well, I'm glad she finally has, it's not like I wasn't extra "cruel" as you say. I wasn't saying she's bad, she's just not my type...She's like a sister to me in a way...Well, distant cousin...Just some one I could see never having a relationship with, or wanting to._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: You have a long search to do if you want to find out...A very long search, there must be a thousand kids at our school. So, good luck. You're always cold towards her, man, don't lie. The only girl you've never been cold towards is Hina, and that's probably because we'd rip your face off if you were. Distant cousin will do...I guess. I didn't think I'd be dating Ino either, but shit happens._

_Sasuke said: I'll do what I have to, I want this rumour shit to stop before it gets really out of hand. I'm like that towards everyone, even Naruto, it's just that he doesn't try and win my heart when he knows he can't. Hinata is different, she doesn't annoy me, or ever has. The stuttering, I could live without...But, it's not that big of a problem. She just needs a speach therapist. You recall your relationship as "shit happens"? Oh, I don't think Ino would see it like that...Aha._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Some of the guys will more than likely help you out, like Lee and Naruto. Even though they're probably angry at you, they would want to protect Sakura from the rumours. Try and change then, no one likes an asshole, Sasuke. You can only be stern for so long until it ruins something you may need in later life. Her stuttering is perfect, shut up. She doesn't need shit, she's perfectly fine the way she is. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that things can happen out of the blue! If you tell her I said that...Uchiha, I will literally kill you myself! Lmfao. _

_Sasuke said: Yeah, you're right. But, I don't understand why Naruto is so angry towards me. He picks fights, sure, but never like today unless we'd be fighting over something huge. Which rarely does happen anymore. I'm not changing for no one, why should I be the one to change? Everyone else is the problem. Getting a little touchy about Hinata, aren't we, Kiba? Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, dog boy! Lol. _

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Sakura was really upset today, apparently she's been crying for hours, and she locked herself in her room. She's just a bit broken hearted, but I'm sure it will be mended. He said he got sick of how you treat people...Like I said, no one likes an asshole. You might lose him if you don't start changing a little, Sasuke...Of course, she's my best friend! I love her with all my heart. I'd try and succeed, chicken butt hair! /Cool face.  
><em>

_Sasuke said: ...I'll talk to her tomorrow. I didn't mean to break her heart exactly, but she needed to acknolgde the fact. I will also talk to Naruto, ask for...Forgiveness...Ugh, tomorrows going to suck ass for me, and my pride. I thought Naruto was your best friend? Or, Shino? Doesn't everyone love her.../Rolls eyes. Chicken butt hair? At least I don't look like a scruff! _

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Good on you, bro. Believe me, you won't regret it. It's much better to be loved, than hated. You'll be fine! Nah, Hinata is. Shino is deinfitely my right hand man, and Naruto my good friend. But, Hinata is the one I would do anything for. Everyone should love her, Chicken Butt! I look Kiba-licious, thank you very much. _

_Sasuke said: Meh...I guess so, but my pride will be oh so hurt. I see, well she is quite trust worthy, and stuff. Should being the key word? Lol, ew, that's gross...Never use that word, again._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Forget about your pride for one moment! And, she is yeah, you could tell her anything and everything. Yeah...Should, some are cold towards her, and no, not you. It's my word of the year! Lol. _

_Sasuke said: Yeah yeah, I'm heading off to bed...Tired as fuck, see you tomorrow._

_Kiba.~ {The Dog Tamer} said: Night night, Chicken Butt!_

_Sasuke said: Goodnight, doggie boy._

_Sasuke is now offline._

_~End of msn conversations.~_

Sasuke stretched his arms above his head, and yawned as quietly as he could. He tensed his body to try and get any knicks out of his body. After all of his stretching was done, he walked over to his bed and gently pushed Hinata to the inside of the bed. There was no way he'd be sleeping on the floor like a peasant. Quickly, Sasuke stripped his clothes off until he was in just his boxers, and joined Hinata under the covers. He closed his eyes and dreaded of the day that awaited him.


	6. A start and an ending

Sakura looked up to her ceiling, her hair was mushed around her face. She was thinking about what would happen. Would her and Naruto suddenly become a couple? Was she ready?...Feeling uneasy about everything, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tighter around her waist. Turning her head she smiled at Naruto, he was fast asleep. He looked peaceful and...Adorable.

_Maybe I should wake him up...It's eleven AM...And if my mom sees...Nevermind, she won't care. Ugh, what should I do. _

Sakura started to toss and turn, everything was just too much at the moment.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly as he called her name. She stopped her tossing and faced Naruto. He was smiling like usual, but his eyes were barely opened.

"Good morning, Naruto," she whispered as she pecked his cheek. He giggled and snuggled closer towards Sakura.

"It certainly is a good morning!" he gleamed with joy, his smile was as big as ever and his heart was pounding from the sight of his love.

"Aha, yes, it is..." Sakura trailed her words, she didn't want to upset Naturo but he knew Sakura all too well. He frowned and furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently he grabbed a piece of her hair and moved it away from her face.

"I'm...I'm just, uhm, worried...I mean...Last night...-"

"Was incredible..." Naruto interuppted without thinking, Sakura paused and bit on her bottom lip. "Well, for me anyway," Naturo said disappointed.

"No...Naruto, it's not like that...I just," Sakura was out of words to think of to explain her feelings or what was going on in her head, she couldn't process anything. Naruto looking even sadder from her words and slid off her bed.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain to me, I'll just go, alright?" he said while picking up his clothes from the floor. Sakura frowned, she brought herself up and dangled her legs over the bed.

"Naruto...Please, it's just, it all happening so fast," She got up out of bed and touched Naruto's back as if she was reaching out to him, Naruto wouldn't turn. "Please, wait," she said as she gripped his shoulders, Naruto made an 'eh?!' sound as he was taken by surprise. She crept backwards still holding onto Naruto and led them both to her bed.

"Stay..." she whispered as he fell into her lap.

_Hinata laid there staring at the body that was sleeping so soundly next to her, afraid to wake him up she didn't move from her spot. She heard a mumbled escape Sasuke's lips. Her eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat, she was nervous._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered quietly, she then saw a stretch come from Sasuke._

"_Mm..." he mumbled in his asleep unaware of what he was about to say next. Hinata giggled softly and brought her hand to her mouth forgetting to be quiet. _

"_H-Hin..." Hinata's eyes widened._

"So, Hinata-chan! Why were you with my little brother last night?" Itachi asked taking her out of her daze about what happened this morning. Hinata looked at Sasuke, waiting to see if she should answer or not. There was Sasuke, Hinata, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara all sitting around the kitchen eating breakfast. Deidara and Sasuke were barely dressed where as Hinata, Sasori and Itachi were fully clothed.

"I was trying to help her," Sasuke grumbled as he quickly answered for her, he was resting his head soundly on his bending wrist with his eyes barely open. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I was asking Hinata," Itachi said, Hinata blushed deeply and looked to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for Hinata to tell the story.

"U-Uhm, yes, Sasuke-kun helped me with an injury," Hinata smiled as she agreed with anything Sasuke would say.

"An injury? What happened?" Sasori asked now intrigued, Itachi frowned as he snapped his head at Sasori. Hinata looked at Sasuke to see if it was alright to explain what had actually happened, he nodded soflty.

"Well...We almost got ran over, haha...Thankfully, Sasuke knocked me out of the way and nothing major happened," she replied thanking the lords in her head for that push. Itachi burst out of his seat and hit Sasuke on the back of his head.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?!-" he yelled loudly, Sasori sighed as he knew there was going to be a big huff about this.

"First of all, ow! And nothing major happened, It!-" Sasuke tried to talk but just got shut off by Itachi continuing his rant.

"Did either of you get hurt? I can't believe you didn't call me! Or better yet...Go to the hospital! You can be so stupid sometimes!"

"Hey! It was a minor cut in her knee and some cuts and bruises, dad's showed me enough times to treat something so little...It would have been a waste of time and we had all we needed...Just give it a rest already, I'm tired, okay?" Sasuke defended himself with pride, Itachi had no right to embarass him infront of anyone, especially his idiot friends. Itachi glared at his younger brother and averted his eye contact to Hinata, he looked down at her with piercing eyes, she was scared.

"Which leg?" he asked as he bent to her knees, Hinata hesitated but after a quick glare from Itachi she replied 'the right one'. Itachi pulled Sasuke's baggy jeans up to show Hinata's knee, it had been stitched but not washed.

"Sasuke, did you stitch this? Father would be disappointed," Itachi said, he got back up and went over to their sink. He took out the first aid-kit from the cupboard and took one of the cloths out, placing it under the tap he switched it to cold.

"I was...I was never that great at stichting but it was either that or 'cause a hassle over nothing," Sasuke replied hating the fact he had to admit he wasn't good at something.

"You didn't even wash the wound, Sasuke, did father teach you nothing?" Itachi walked back to Hinata and washed the blood around her wound, he smiled brightly up at her trying to act as if there was no argument about to blow out.

"Shut up! I don't care for medical treatment!-" Sasuke began as he rised out of his chair fuming.

"Ugh, can you guys not start?" Deidara said as he put his arms over his head, loud noises at the moment were not a friend to Deidara, both of the Uchiha's snapped their heads to him and glared. Sasuke after glaring long enough continued what he was going to say.

"He wants you to follow in his footsteps, not me!...I did the best I could," he shouted, he walked closely to Hinata and looked down at her feeling disappointed with himself for forgetting to do something so simple.

"Your best is not enough, no matter whether father wants you to follow in his footsteps or not.-"

"But," Sasuke interrupted his brother to only be interrupted himself.

"None the less. These stiches will do, I'd say to still get your knee checked out,

Hinata, okay?" Hinata nodded her head in reply.

"Pick up, pick up!" A frustrated kiba shouted, he threw his phone on the bed and sighed. He felt a hand crawl up his back and find its way to his shoulder. It squeezed his shoulder gently and grabbed his head to turn him around. Ino wasn't clothed but held a quilt up to her breasts so nothing but her cleavage could be seen.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ino asked as she smiled her bubbly smile. Kiba frowned not willing to smile back.

"Kiba?..." She said his name quietly still with her hand on his face.

"Leave it, Ino," he said, he turned his back to his girlfriend and picked up his shirt from the floor. He buttoned his shirt and turned back to face Ino. Her smile had faded and tears were almost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ino...I'm just...I'm stressed," Kiba sat down back on the bed, he leaned his elbows on his thighs and pushed his hands through his hair (something he did when frustrated). Ino got to her knees and waddled to Kiba's back, she hugged him tightly, letting her boobs press into his back. She didn't care if she was over exposed, he had seen her in all of her most vulnerable states, this was nothing.

"Aren't I here to help you relieve stress?..." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she placed her hand down his shirt and traced her fingers down his stomach, barely touching his skin. She could see the reaction she was getting from him, she felt empowered with how much she could...control him.

"Mmm...Ino..." He trailed her name quietly and shut his eyes tight, Ino continued to trace his skin until she got to his boxers, she stopped abruptly.

"Do you want me to help...relieve you?" She asked without caring for the answer, she already knew what he'd say, she just wanted him to ask.

"I...Wait! Ino, no!" Kiba opened his eyes, out of the trance his girlfriend had just put him in. Ino's eyes widened, she was shocked to get such a reply.

"I...I was going to use my mouth?" Ino said questioning if he had doubted her skills. She felt saddened he had stopped her, she pouted.

"No! Its not that! Ino...This isn't what relationships should be about!" He yelled as he got back up from the bed, he looked down at her, he saw the mood change in her face again.

"W-What do you mean?!" She yelled back frightened, she dragged the quilt back around her breasts and stood up across from kiba so they'd be eye contact level.

"It shouldn't be just about 'relieving'! I mean you should help your partner but not with sex all the time! It...It isn't right," he said calmly, his voice trailed away, he sounded disappointed in himself. Ino's face dropped, her eyes began to become wet, she felt herself sobbing in the back of her throat, this was it...

"Go on then!" She choked on her words already, "Go! Leave! Get out!" She screamed while crying, her words sounded raspy. Kiba frowned, he wasn't moving, he didn't want to end things like this...

"Ino...I don't want it to...Happen like this, please, don't cry." He moved around the bed to her side of the room, he closed the gap in between them and hugged her softly. She squirmed under his grasp and pushed her way out of his arms.

"What do you expect, Kiba?! I do all of this for you for so long and this is how you treat me! Like I'm some whore?! Why never mention something sooner?! Huh?!" She yelled as loudly as she could not caring if her parents or neighbours could hear. Kiba's frown grew, he walked closer to try and hug her again but Ino picked up her alarm clock from her side table and threw it at Kiba's head. Kiba barely dodged the clock.

"Ino!-" he yelled, she threw a pencil at him, and then a notepad, she didn't stop no matter how loudly he yelled at her.

"Stop, you crazy slut!" Finally Ino stopped in her tracks, her quilt dropped to the floor. "Wait...Ino, I didn't mean that..." Kiba quickly apologised but he knew it was too late, the damage was done.

"Ge-Get out..." She said normally, her face had sunk into her chin, her hair was covering her face, she was completely naked. She looked like a broken toy. Tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't help herself, she broke down to the floor.

"I-Ino..." Kiba said barely whispering, he went to comfort her.

"Just get out! Go! This is what you wanted, yeah?! You got it! Now, just go...Just go..." Not wanting to upset her any more, Kiba did as he was asked and grabbed his clothes, phone and wallet and left her home.

"God damn it!" Kiba shouted loudly as he left Ino's home, that'd be the last he'd be seeing of her for a long while. His anger buliding him inside him, Kiba hit the side of the builiding with his fist.

"W-What was that?!" some one from Ino's home had shouted, they heard the banging noise Kiba had just made. Kiba heard feet gathering towards the front door and ran as far away from Ino's house as possible. He ran and ran until he was finally satisfied with how far away he was, Kiba ended up infront of Naruto's favourite restruant. Kiba felt a vibration in his pocket and then his phone started to ring. He yanked it out quickly and answered with a 'hello?!' he was out of breath.

"Kiba-kun?...Are you okay?" a timid voice asked.

"Hinata?! I've been ringing you all day! Where are you? Why weren't you picking up?"

"K-Kiba-kun, please calm down...I'm outside Sasuke-san's home at the moment -Kiba's eyes widened- I only just saw the missed calls so I came outside right away to call you, I'm sorry...Please forgive me," being sincere as always Kiba could hear Hinata's apologetic tone, he sighed to himself and rubbed his temples. Remembering she was still at Sasuke's he thought to himself what was still going on, of course he had to tease Sasuke about what he saw yesterday...But Kiba was dying inside to know what had truly happened and why Hinata had no pants on...The thought scared him to be truly honest but he never wanted to admit it to himself.

"It's okay...I'm sorry, I've just had a rough morning, Hinata." Kiba said explaining his actions, he continued in a soft tone, "do you want me to come pick you up?" There was a long pause. "Hinata?..."

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, Kiba-kun, I was just thinking, yes that'd be great, thank you!"

"Great, I'll be there in about twenty minutes or so, okay?"

"Yes, I'll go get ready now, thank you!"

Sasuke tapped on the dinning table waiting impatiently on Hinata to return from her phone call, he was in a bad mood. Deidara held his head down low still suffering from a "major hang-over", Sasori was sitting quietly eating his buttered toast and Itachi was reading his newspaper while getting a glance at Sasuke once in a while. Turning the page of his newspaper Itachi began to speak.

"Sasuke," he said to get Sasuke's attention.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, he stopped his annoying tapping and looked up at Itachi, Itachi hadn't taken his eyes off his paper.

"You do realise father will not be happy about Hinata staying here?" he said skimming through an interview with the hokage, Sasuke scowled. "Remember what happened last time?" he asked finally putting his newspaper down to look directly in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared with a furious frown.

"I remember perfectly well..."

"I didn't want to say it infront of Hinata obviously but she is not welcomed here, if father knew he'd be having a heartattack and probably would have kicked her out by now." Sasuke abruptly got out of his seat, in a flash he was infront of Itachi with his hands around Itachi's throat. Sasori and Deidara stumbled up out of their seats about to drag Sasuke off of Itachi but Itachi raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"Of course I know what he'd be doing! Don't you dare question my awareness of our 'beloved' father!...It was the right thing to do last night and I knew he was in China doing a conference with Madara and mother..." he said sounding quite sad, Itachi chuckled making Sasuke tighten his grip around his brothers throat. "Don't laugh at me!" Itachi coughed trying to breathe.

"Sasuke, look," Itachi moved his neck to try and give himself some breathing space, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here! I was simply explaining. You know the situation, Hinata doesn't, its unfair. What if they had come home early and father...Or even Madara had seen that she was here?" putting his hand on Sasuke's arm Itachi rubbed it softly to try and comfort his little brother. Sasuke quickly let go and broke himself away from Itachi, he turned his back and hung his head low.

"I know...It's...It's been so long since we were alone together and I wanted things to be like they used to...Before all of that happened, she doesn't know."

_'She's so innocent...' _Sasuke smiled to the image of Hinata being the way she is.

"She'll be leaving shortly and that'll be that, this will be the last notion that Hinata was ever here and I'll keep my distance as I did before, father and Madara will know nothing."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...It's a sacrifice you have to make," Itachi said feeling sorry for his brother, Sasuke had always tried his best to please his family more than anyone Itachi knew, he will do anything for them and never step out of line...Or so he thought. Itachi heard the front door open and lifted up his paper to continue reading, he notioned Sasori and Deidara continue as they were.

Hinata walked into the kithen with a smile upon her face, she had her hands behind her back and was fiddling with her fingers as always. Sasuke turned his head to look at the small female entering his kitchen, she was simply radiant.

"Everything alright, Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked in an upbeat tone, he smiled towards the young girl. She nodded softly and grinned.

"Mhmm, it was just Kiba-kun, he's coming to pick me up in twenty minutes."

"Ah, well, you better get your things together then," Hinata nodded her head as if she was a soldier and excused herself from the men around her 'causing both Sasori and Itachi to chuckle.

"She's an odd one..." Sasori said with a smirk, Sasuke whipped his head towards Sasori; glaring. Sasori thought no more of it and just smiled at the young Uchiha.

"Go see if she has everything she needs and what not, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his heel to leave the kitchen. Sighing to himself he walked into the corridoor and up the stairs, he started to remember everything his uncle had said to him a while back.

_**~Flashback.~**_

_**Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata had been walking home together, it was after school and was just two weeks before Summer. Naruto stretched his arms wide and brought Hinata and Sasuke into a group hug, he held Sasuke's neck so he couldn't escape whereas he just held Hinata's waist.**_

"_**Only two more weeks till Summer, guys! Can't wait!" he shouted with excitement.**_

_**"Hn," Sasuke said not caring about Summer.**_

_**"Oh, come on, think of all the cool/fun stuff we'll be doing!" he shouted again with a huge grin on his face. Hinata giggled with her bright red cheeks and Sasuke huffed to himself embarrased to call this idiot his best friend.**_

"_**Yes, yes, it's great, now let go!" Sasuke replied as he squirmed his way out of Naruto's grip. Naruto frowned as Sasuke straightened out the crinkles in his uniform Naruto had just made.**_

"_**Pst, yeah, well, who needs ya'!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue, he wrapped both of his arms around Hinata's waist and hugged her tightly causing her to blush deeply. "I have Hinata-chan!" he yelled with joy not letting go. Sasuke felt jealousy come over him and glared at the young blonde.**_

"_**You're going to kill her if you grasp her any tighter!" Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and set Hinata free. Naruto pouted and grabbed out his hands to reach for Hinata, Sasuke slapped his hands away and shouted 'no!'. Hinata giggled at her friends, they had always been there for her, no matter what. **_

"_**You're just jealous, teme!" the young Naruto shouted, Sasuke looked taken back by Naruto's statement as did Hinata.**_

"_**Ha! What?! What reason do I have to be jealous, dobe?!" Sasuke hit Naruto across the side of the head and crossed his arms together having pride in himself. Naruto snickered at his best friend, he knew very well of the crush Sasuke had developed on the young Hyuga and wasn't afraid to taunt him about it.**_

"_**The fact that I have the guts to hug our lovely Hina and you only wish you had guts!" Naruto said as he ran to Hinata's side and grabbed her by her waist again, Hinata's eyes widened, she had no idea what was happening and wished all the hand-grabbing would come to an end.**_

"_**I can hug Hinata whenever I want!" Sasuke stopped talking as he realised what he said and then continued to explain himself as he could see the shocked face on Hinata and Naruto, "I mean...if I wanted to hug Hinata I'd have no problem to..."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, teme!" Naruto said laughing loudly as he let Hinata go from his grip. Hinata was still blushing and tried her best to keep quiet.**_

"_**Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in his arm, Naruto pouted and yelped 'ouch', the three laughed it off and continued to walk to Sasuke's house.**_

"_**Here's your stop, Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling just about ready to hug his friend goodbye until tomorrow. Sasuke held his hand infront of Naruto's face and glared at him, Naruto frowned. Hinata giggled at the two and their actions, she loved being with them both. **_

"_**I'm quite aware of where I live, baka..." Sasuke whispered under his breath, he nodded his head to the two and walked on to his home.**_

_**"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said softly making Sasuke turn his head, she waved goodbye and Naruto joined as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck.**_

_**"See ya' tomorrow, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as they turned to continue their route home. The order was Sakura's house first, Kiba's house second, Sasuke's home third, Hinata's house fourth and then finally Naruto's last. Sasuke sighed at the thought of his best friends idiocy but then smiled at the thought of him and then his smile grew bigger as he thought of Hinata...He felt mushy when beside Hinata and bright, bright as the sun. She only had to smile and his day would get better. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he had grown very fond of Hinata Hyuga. **_

_**Opening the front door to his home he found Madara and Itachi standing in the hallway waiting for his arrival, he bowed respectfully to Madara and nodded to his brother.**_

"_**Uncle, brother," he said directing them sternly, Itachi looked saddened but nodded in return. Madara walked towards Sasuke, took his backpack from him and gloomed over the young Uchiha.**_

"_**Who was that young girl you were with a moment ago, Sasuke?" Madara asked, he had a straight face and his tone was as stern as usual. No light in his eyes, never to be found smiling, Madara was a business man and a business man alone. Rarely he thought of his family (brother, mother, in-law, etc) and rarely did he think of starting one. Although he did know of loyalty and the meaning of being bonded by blood, money and power were the only things on his mind and that's why the way he liked it, he had no time for anything else. **_

"_**Hinata Hyuga, uncle," Sasuke stated, he could tell something was up, why would his uncle be asking about any of his friends?**_

_**"As I thought, she has those same disgusting eyes as the rest of them," Madara said turning his back to his nephew. Sasuke was shocked to hear such a vile thing to be said about Hinata and from his uncle, fighting the urge to stick up for her, Sasuke knew his place and ignored the comment.**_

"_**Why do you ask?" Madara threw Sasuke's bag to the side where all the coats and shoes were, Sasuke took off his coat and hung it up on one of the hangers to the side. **_

"_**Listen to me well, Sasuke Uchiha," his uncle began as the walked into the sittingroom with Itachi and Sasuke trailing behind him. Sasuke looked to his brother for some indication of what was going on but Itachi did no such thing but follow Madara. Sitting down Madara motioned for the two boys to sit across from him."Those Hyuga's are scum and filth, -Sasuke's eyes widened- you are fobiddened to speak to her again. I realise it is inevitable to not see her or be around her or for any Hyuga's for that matter, but you are to cut your bond with her."**_

"_**B-But, uncle..." Sasuke stammered, he didn't understand, what was his uncle talking about? Hinata and Neji were far from scum and filth, they were good people?...He must have had some kind of mistake.**_

"_**It's what must be done, Sasuke. Especially if you are to ever take over your fathers hospital or my company." Madara looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, he didn't care for how much pain this would 'cause him. Sasuke shook his head side to side.  
><strong>_

"_**W-What is this?! I can not do this, uncle!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of his seat, Itachi grabbed his brother back and covered his mouth. Sasuke squirmed under his brothers grip.**_

"_**Uncle, Sasuke didn't mean this of course, he's just a bit shocked..." Itachi said with a pleasant smile, he could see the anger building within his uncle. Madara rised out of his seat and gloomed down at the two. **_

"_**Never...And I mean never even dare to raise your voice to me again, nephew, or I'll make sure you don't have a tongue afterwards." Sasuke gulped and stopped squirming, he could feel Madara's stare burn into him. Sasuke was only eight years old but he knew that Madara wasn't joking. Itachi let his little brother go and hoped he wouldn't say anything else to anger his uncle.**_

"_**Something has happened between the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's, Sasuke...Think of it as a bit of a business war!" Itachi tried to explain to Sasuke why he couldn't see Hinata or Neji anymore but didn't make it very clear.**_

"_**Be blunt with the boy, Itachi. Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga and the rest of their rats have tried to overtake your fathers hospital thus making your father and the rest of the family unemployed and pennyless. We tried talking but they wouldn't listen so we had to use another form of persuasion. We had our best men on the job to try and scare them into getting the message and the death of Hizashi Hyuga became upon them. We warned them to leave well enough alone but they-"**_

_**"What?! You killed Hinata's uncle?! All over some business?! What th-" Sasuke felt a strong sting on his cheek, Madara had slapped him with force. Being struck down Sasuke held the side of his face to bear the pain. Itachi jumped out of his seat to help his brother but Madara stopped him.**_

_**"You're lucky you're my brothers son otherwise I'd have no problem teaching you more of a lesson, now hold out your tongue." Madara had an evil look on his face and his stare felt like blades going through Sasuke. Sasuke looked to Itachi for help but Itachi turned his head to look away.**_

_**"Do it, now" he demanded, doing as he was told Sasuke held his tongue. "Bite into it until I say stop." Sasuke felt as if he was going to get sick, his stomach turned...He wanted to be anywhere but here, doing anything but this, he wished he had never had come home that day. Sasuke dug his teeth into his tongue and felt the pain he was receiving. **_

_**"Dig harder..." Sasuke obliged, "harder until you taste blood." Sasuke hestitated but then again obliged without protesting, he let tears roll down his cheek, he felt ashamed and humilated. **_

"_**You're pathetic...You're nothing but a weakling, you will never be able to take over anything you're handed down."**_

"Sasuke-kun? A-Are you okay?..." Hinata asked gripping his shoulder, they were standing within inches of each other. Sasuke stared into Hinata's eyes thinking back of everything they went through before that day and then everything that happened afterwards. No matter how much they've grown apart, no matter how long it's been, it didn't matter, she was still as beautiful as ever. She was breaking dwon the wall he had created a long time ago to try and keep her out. His actions were becoming unlike him and his thoughts were involving only around her and it had only been a day and a bit...Sasuke became worried.

"S-Sasuke?..." she said his name above a whisper, blinking rapidly Sasuke realised what he was doing and stopped staring.

"Gomen, Hinata, I just got sidetracked."


End file.
